


The Color Of Your Voice

by Beebo_Stump



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Color Blindness, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Enemies, High School, M/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beebo_Stump/pseuds/Beebo_Stump
Summary: Living in a world that's black and white, theres a myth that when you meet your soulmate you can see colors.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by my TOK class where we had to live like a blind person for a day and had to describe everything in colors.

How would you describe the word color if you never actually seen it? Would you explain it as a feeling or a sound? Many people tried to explain what a color is to Patrick but he never understood it. He always thought everything was on a spectrum of black and white and that there's no such thing as "rainbows" because that would be silly. Believing that you have to meet someone just to see some mythical thing is obscured.

The only people who he knows who have seen actual real life colors were his grandparents, but before they could continue telling him about it they passed away. Not even his own parents have seen colors, they too believe it's a myth because they're convinced that they're meant to be together. Kids at school say they can tell what colors are from this and that, but when asked for them to explain it, they can't.

" Frank, do you believe in soulmates?" Patrick asked from his spot on the bleachers. Today the weather was nice so gym was being held outside. If weather had to be described as a color, it would be orange, green, and purple.

"Are you still thinking about that color shit? Come on Pat, I expected this from Josh but not you." He groaned, taking out a small tin box and begin doing some not so legal activities out in the open. "But if you have to know, I sorta believe in this so called crap just for something to look forward too"

Considering his answer, the two sit in silence watching the gym class play flag football.

"How would it work? If you see your soulmate do you just magically see things or what? Can we spot them out in a crowd and know then immediately?" Patrick questioned while taking the black framed glasses off his face to clean them so he could get rid of the annoying glare from the sun.

The direction of the wind suddenly changed, which Patrick was thankful for. He didn't want to spend another afternoon in detention for smelling like weed.

" I think it develops over time, slowly probably. What fun would it be if you could easily spot them out. Where's the fun in that? It'll lose its mythical-ness." He laughed sucking in the contents from the joint. Considering what the older boy said, Patrick think back to what his grandmother told him.

" _When I first met your grandpa, he was the most charming lad in the university. All the girls would spoon over him but he was so nice about it when he would turn them down. He didn't like hurting others feelings but I was different, I wouldn't take no for answer. After months of seeing him I started to noticed things. I noticed how the days seemed brighter and more alive. When my vision fully came the first thing I did, I rolled over and told your grandpa I loved him._

_Remember sweetie, not everyone is going to meet their soulmate but I know once I'm long gone, I will find him or her for you, I promise. You deserve to see the world from my point of view Patty._ "

Smiling, Patrick looked around at the world that surrounded him. Somewhere out there is the love of his life and he couldn't be more excited.

-

"Hey Stump, I heard that you're the menstrual fairy. It must be true, your name is PMS after all." The familiar yet annoying voice laughed from behind him. For years kids have been bullying him for the initials of his full name and for years he begged for them to stop. It all started during sex ed by the class clown, Brendon Urie. The same Brendon Urie who use to be his best friend, his go to person, but that all stopped when Ryan and Spencer moved to town. Sadly he can't avoid the teen as he is his next door neighbor.

Closing his locker door, he spin the lock to reset the combination. Ignoring the chanting, Patrick pushes his way through Urie's clique and made his way into English class.

"I flipping hate my life," he says laying his head on the desk infront of him. The members of the table around him all gasped.

" Watch your tone mister!" A voice said from his right side. Not bothering to look up, he already knew it was Hayley.

"Was it that Brendon kid again? Come on Pat, let me kick his ass just once, please!" Pete asked from infront of him. The thought of watching Pete fight was truly intriguing but disastrous at the same time. The two first met was during the middle school formal dance. The kids were calling Patrick the blood queen bringing him close to tears. Hearing the scraping of chairs against the gym floor brought attention to the scene happening in front of him. A boy who couldn't be any taller than Patrick, was on top of another guy hitting him repeatedly saying " That's not his fucking name," over and over. The next day the boy was suspended and Patrick took him out for ice cream. Patrick thinks of Pete as the color red but mixed with yellow, _hmm wonder if the combination would make something?_

"I can get through two more years of this stuff. I been doing it for five."

Murmurs being to fill the room with chatter.

"Hey guys you won't believe what happened this morning. This random lady on the street said I had the prettiest blue/green eyes she ever seen. I thought they were medium grey?!" Joe announced as soon as he took his spot. Lifting his head from the table, curiosity ran through him.

" You have blue eyes?" He asked out aloud in awe. Admiring his eyes he take note of its color shade so he can match it to other things on his walk home.

" Supposedly, but how can I have two different eye colors? Am I sick?" Worry begun to fill the boy but Patrick didn't care. A lady on the street told his friend that he has an eye color. Not one but two of them. No such thing has ever been heard of. The lady could be lying and just saying nonsense but elders don't lie.

"Did she say anything else?" He asked dying to know more. To him this was a ground breaking discovery and he don't understand why no one else is as excited as him.

Shaking his head, Joe changed the subject from the comment he received to the school talent show.

" We should start a band. Joe, Mikey, and me could be the guitarists, Andy on drums, and my sweet patty cakes could be lead singer." Pete smiled. Giving the idea some thought, it didn't sound so bad. Patrick always wanted to be in a band. He would fantasize late at night about playing sold out arenas gazing at the hundreds of people who would be there. He imagined that being in a band would be orange, yellow, and white with a hint of red. Or maybe a _rainbow_ , depends on the type of band they would want to be.

" I don't do bands, they seem lame." Mikey said from across the table. If Patrick had to describe in one color that represents Mikey it would be black without a doubt. Not only is that the only color that he ever wears but that's also his personality.

" Especially guys who wear two different shoe lace colors."

At that moment a huge loopy grin spreads across Pete's face showing an similarity to Cheshire the cat.

" But you looove me" he sung dramatically laying his head on the others shoulder. Mikey looked down at him rolling his eyes and eventually started playing in his hair.

Majority of English went by in a blur for Patrick. The teacher assigned some class reading but he didn't hear it. He was too busy thinking about what things could possibly be blue and green.

The last class of the day for Patrick was his most dreaded and anticipated, art. He anticipated it because he get to express his love for colors and his curiosity about it with his favorite teacher Ms. Day. He dreaded the class because of an certain annoying classmate.

"Evening Patrick" his teacher greeted him. Taking his sketchbook out his bag, he placed them at his table before moving to the front of the classroom.

" You remember my friend Joe who I introduced to you? He told me that this morning some lady told him he had the prettiest blue/green eyes she have ever seen."

The movement of her wrist stopped on the chalkboard as she spun around. The look on her face gave an satisfying feeling to Patrick. Finally someone to be happy with him.

" Blue AND green?! That's ludicrous. Did she say anything else? Like what color are trees?"

Laughing, Patrick shook his head. Ever since he known Ms. Day, which have been about two years, he have learned about her fascination with trees and how obsessed she is with them. The art room is heavily furnished with tiny plants so much that the art room has the nickname of " The Jungle".

The late bell had rung and several more students came in to get to their seats. Following the herd, Patrick claimed his seat in the far left corner by the window that over looks the Botanical garden.

" Welcome back everyone it's so good to see everyone again. Today we're starting a new assignment that requires a partner and before you ask no. I already have the list made so no arguing and absolutely no trading." She said aloud while passing out a form.

Thanking her, Patrick begun reading over the instruction.

_For this assignment a partner will be needed. This will be a way to encourage you to get to know your classmate and possibly gain a new friend._

_For one month we will spend the whole class time drawing and sketching our partners in the way we see them. This part would be challenging. You will not be just drawing their appearance but also their personality. If needed, outside class work is recommended._

_The last part of this assignment is to write an two page report over your partner and the experience overall. If you wish to not write the report it can be exchanged for doing a eight minute presentation over the sketch but a small paragraph will be needed to turn in. I will not hesitate to fail._

Flipping the page over he sees the list of partners on the back. His eyes roamed down the sheet before landing on his own. The name next to his caused his chest to flutter. There had to been a mistake.

Getting up from his seat he made his way towards Ms. Day. Apparently some of the other students felt the same way he did. Waiting patiently, he listened to everyone's arguments and pleas to have the list remade. Ms. Day stood with confidence and once the students was done begging she would go into short details of why the list is the way it is.

" Look at this as an social experiment. There is not a single student in here who knows everyone and if there is, they probably don't know enough about them. What's done had been did. Now get started on your introductions."

Seeing no use in trying to talk to her, Patrick tried to make his way back to his seat but a call of his name stopped him. Turning around Ms. Day called him over. " Patrick I know you don't like who you're partnered with but don't let him effect your grade. You'll be surprise to find out that you two are the best artists in the whole class." She smiled small. Patrick wanted to believe her but he couldn't. He wanted to scream in her face for possibly thinking that the two could be friends after everything he had ever done to him. Not giving a response he returned back to his seat. He refused to go sit with him. He already got everything he needed to know about his partner. If the devil could take physical form he would use him as his vessel.

The color red is not enough to express his anger. His anger is more like white. It's so intense that it's calming.

The seat next to him pulls out and becomes occupied.

Looking at the person next to him, he still looks the same after all those years ago with the exception of a haircut. Patrick watched as Brendon flipped though his sketchbook to a clean page. He caught glimpses of some of his art work and he did have to admit some of his pieces were kinda good.

" Look, I know you don't wanna be my partner and I don't wanna be yours, all offense. So how about this, we just write down things we like and go from there." He suggested already beginning to write his list.

Not wanting to be near him either, Patrick creates a list of his own. Being OCD, he breaks everything down into categories from his likes to dislikes, favorite songs to his favorite movies, his semi-personal beliefs to his opinions on things. Patrick wanted to list as many things as possible to avoid any questions from him.

The tension between the two could be felt from a mile away. While writing his list, Brendon turned his back to him and Patrick did the same. Neither of them wanted to take part of this assignment if they had to be partners. It was like mixing oil and water. The two don't go together.

It was around fourth grade when Brendon started seeing Patrick differently. When he was younger he saw Patrick as someone who would always be by his side, someone who would care for him, or even love him. But Brendon was jealous of Patrick when he got older. Patrick had everything Brendon didn't. Good grades, friends, the newest video games, and the cherry on top of everything he had a family. Patrick could go home during anytime of the day and at least one of his parents would be there while Brendon didn't know if his parents were even in the same country as him. They were always working so they never had enough time for him. Yea they would send him a postcard every once in awhile but what kid wants to spend his birthday and Christmas alone?

When Spencer and Ryan moved to town that all changed. The only good thing his parents had done for him was taking him to one of their business parties. All the clients had brought their kids with them so they wouldn't be bored and have someone to talk to. There was only four kids; Spencer, Ryan, Pete, and Brendon. Immediately they all formed a bond and a pact to never leave each other like their parents. For the first time in his life Brendon felt as if he had a family. When his parents were away they would call each other and have the biggest sleepover they could ever imagine. It was all great until Pete left them and Brendon blames Patrick for it. He stole his friend. He stole his family and for that he promised to make Patrick life hell.

Angrily but yet calmly, the two slammed their papers down on the table. Avoiding each other's hand they grabbed their partners paper and begun reading over them.

Upon looking over Brendon's list, Patrick found himself smiling a little. Both of their lists were almost identical but that doesn't change the fact that Brendon Urie is Satan himself.

"So how would we do the actual drawings?" Patrick asked avoiding his look. _Why is he staring at me_? He thought.

" Did you just take a picture of me?!"

" Ohh don't flatter yourself. It's so I don't have to talk or look at you any longer." Brendon said while standing from the table. Patrick looked over him and shook his head. He may look the same but he's changed. He's changed beyond recognition and more.

All Patrick could hope for was that they would pass with at least a C.

-

On his walk home Patrick found four items that were blue/green. The sky ( he's not to sure but he's sorta positive), the house on Cherry Street with all the cats, a piece of liter that lies on the ground and lastly a t-shirt he saw on a little girl who ran past him.

Walking up the stairs to his house, he sees Brendon's car already at home. If they were still friends maybe Brendon would drive them both to school but he'll doubt it plus he enjoys his walks by himself. Gives him time to think.

" Mom? Dad?" He yelled walking into the quiet house. Going deeper into the room he sees a note taped on the wall.

" _Be back soon. Went grocery shopping_  
_\- Love mommy xoxo_ "

Rolling his eyes Patrick took the paper of the wall and threw it in the recycling bin. Rounding the corner in the living room he goes upstairs to add to his color journal.

Before his grandparents die they made a list of colors for him with descriptions next to them.

_Red- red is powerful. It feels like love, fire, desire, and passion. It can be dangerous just like blood. Red is pain but it can also be pleasure._

_Orange- makes you feel warm. It's a glowing color to touch. Orange is like screaming at the top of your lungs. The color is neutral but can bring so much joy._

_Yellow- Is cool but also vibrant. It can be sweet but don't be fooled it's also sour. It's nourishing and bright just like the sun._

_Green- To be green means to be healthy, to be alive. It feels like the wind on a cool summer day, relaxing. Everything is raw and organic._

_Blue- To have a clear mind but too much of it you can get lost. It's almost like water, it's fluid. Blue is chewing mint gum and drinking ice cold water at the same time. A rush of coolness to wash over you._

_Purple- Is a combination of calm. Like red, it holds power but better. A trusting power. It's extravagant, peaceful, and it can show ambition. Feels as if you're standing between red and blue. Purple is full of wonder and mystery. It is desired to feel purple but it's the most lonesome color._

_Brown- is wholesome and can be seen as the color of healing. It's a rich taste like chocolate. It's strong like the earth. It can make you feel safe and protected._

_Black- is the absence of color. Black shows things in a negative way and demands authority. Is the scariest of all colors. The boogeyman's favorite color is black._

_White- is pure and positive. Brings safety and guidance. White feels like you're floating on air drifting away on cloud nine._

Flipping to a clean page he starts a list of his own. On top of the page he titles it " In Living Color ". On the left side of the margins he write the word blue and start to jot down what he guesses are that color.

Walking around his room he plays a mini game of I spy to locate all the blue items in his room.

" You have to be kidding me?! Seriously Brendon! We been dating for two years and you can't remember this single date!" Patrick heard from his spot in his room. Walking out his closet he cross the small distance from there to his opened window.

He knew his mother had opened it. She likes the smell of fresh air and the taste of it. The songs the birds sings is like literal music to her ears. Every once in a while Patrick would come home and catch her dancing to the sound of nature and if she wasn't his parent he would have called the nearest shrank.

Peeking from the side of his window he could see into Brendon's bedroom.

When they were younger they would stay up late through all hours of the night talking to each other from their window seal. Patrick down on his knees while Brendon actually had a wrap around window seat to sit on but he too sat on his knees so his friend wouldn't feel left out. When it would get too cold to have the window open they would still talk to each other but with walkie talkies also being on their knees.

Just like Patrick, Brendon also had his window open. From where he stands Patrick could see 1/4 of his room, Brendon, and his guest Ryan.

He don't know why but ever since Ryan moved to town it seemed as if his personal agenda was to terrorize Patrick. In the sixth grade on a class field trip to the Farmers Market he locked Patrick in the porta potty and the whole class left him. Patrick remembers that day like it was yesterday. The two was paired as partners and immediately Ryan was being rude to him and was calling him distasteful names. At the time they were on a buddy system so where ever Patrick go Ryan went and vise versa. Patrick had to use the restroom and that meant Ryan had to follow him. While he was inside the porta Ryan jammed the handle with a nearby tree branch. It took the school three hours to realize they were missing a student. Ever since that day the two have been on non speaking terms but when spotting each other in the hall they would give each other a threatening stare.

"How many times do I have to seriously say I'm sorry?!" He heard Brendon yell. Daring to sneak a peek back out the window, he leans over and watch as the two fight about the significance of today's date. It don't take a rocket scientist to figure out that today was their anniversary and not that Patrick should feel bad for Brendon cause he forgot but it's just the words that Ryan is saying that is making him feel sympathetic for the guy.

" No wonder why your parents aren't always home. Nobody can't stand to be around you!"

Getting a sick feeling in his stomach he reaches to close the window.

-

" Do you think Tyler found love yet" the boy asked next to him. Together him, Frank, Mikey, and Andy all turn their attention to Josh.

" I mean someone as happy as him has to be in love, right?"

Groaning, everyone around the table starts to mentally prepare themselves for the long winded adoration Josh has for the once homeschooled kid.

" Just look at him! From the way his eyes squeeze shut when he smiles down to his little happy dance, he couldn't be anymore adorable."

" Who couldn't be anymore adorable?the homeschooled kid asked when approaching the table. Holding in a laugh, Patrick kicked Frank under the table who too also was wearing an amused look.

Thinking back to his color sheet this whole moment felt like a mixture of orange, purple, and white.

Lunch was the one time of the day that Patrick didn't mind being surrounded by people. This is where he can catch up with all his friends and see what's going on with other students.

Scanning the room he spots Ryan and Spencer but no Brendon.

He don't know why he was feeling orange about not seeing him but he was happy. Yes, he knew it was wrong to eavesdrop on their conversation but it's about time someone starts to put Brendon Urie in his place.


	2. Chapter 2

The time for seventh period came to fast for Patrick's liking. Today was a double block day, so the classes he did have were an hour and a half long. Since he has art for his seventh hour he has to go there every day of the week instead of three.

Already having his sketchbook in hand, he goes to his table to sit his belongings. Down by the empty seat next to his, he sees Brendon's backpack resting against the leg. Thinking back to lunch he remembers not seeing the teen so immediately he becomes confused. Maybe he just had a different lunch period.

" Patrick, will you come help me for a second?" Ms.Day called from her back office. Giving Brendon's backpack another odd look, he shuffles into her own teacher lounge. " I need you to play this for me on the piano. A friend of mines is writing a musical for the school but I think it needs some work and I want your opinion on it."

Taking the sheet of music, Patrick looks over the musical notes and sees some conflicting spots with the tempo.

" If you don't mind me asking what exactly is this play about?" he asked. The notes where all over the place. Patrick didn't know much about music but what he does know is that this is all wrong. These notes don't go together and don't get him started on how the keys are being played that makes it impossible for placement with his fingers.

"I believe the play is about a forbidden love between two opposing mobsters which one of them gets amnesia. Not very child-friendly if you ask me, but can you please just fix this for me Patrick?" Ms.Day begged. Thinking back to his ongoing project with the egotistical person in the next room, Patrick quickly accepted.

Hugging him, Ms. Day left him alone to get started on his work. Laying his fingers on the keys, music began flowing through the room. The sound that reaches his ears gives him a feeling of red, purple, and brown with the tiniest bit of black in the undertone. Pausing momentarily he edits the sheet of music. Resuming back to playing, the minor change he added slowly brings the tone to a little yellow.

Being so lost in the music, Patrick didn't hear the door to the room open and close.

Earlier today Brendon ask could he take C lunch instead of B so he could avoid Ryan. He didn't mean to forget about their anniversary but who could blame him when he's been busy trying to contact his parents. Four days ago he received a postcard from New York with no return address. He's been calling every hotel he could think of from every major city within the state just so he could tell his parent he loved them. He hasn't told anyone his parents left for the spring because he learned to stop mentioning these things to Ryan as Ryan's parents had left last year and have yet to come back. He plans on making it up towards his boyfriend by cooking him a romantic dinner and more fun activities because unlike his family, he would never leave him.

Coming back from the restroom, half the class is already seated in their seats. Going back to the back table where Patrick usually sits, he sees the other is not there. Brendon thought that maybe if he acts as if he's interested in the project in front of Ms.Day she'll just pass them both with participation. Taking a seat at the table, a soft melody reaches his ears. Is that a piano being play? The music room is on the first floor not fourth.

"Brendon come with me and take your belongings," he heard the teacher say. Some kids start to snicker at him and not so quietly wished him well in detention. Shooting the same kids with a deathly look, they quickly retreated back to drawing. Ms.Day led him around the classroom and into the back where the music was getting louder. " Today you and Patrick will be working in the teacher's lounge. I will give you both extra points for today." Was all she said before walking off. Looking in through the window, he could see the back of Patrick's body and his hands dancing across the keys. The sound he's playing gives him an image of two people, a couple, arguing but it's not serious. The tone is light and airy but also it's mysterious.

Brendon doesn't know how long he stood there watching him but he could feel the tips of his fingers buzzing. Silently, he opened the door and closed it. He sat directly behind the teen and took out his sketchbook. He don't know why, but he felt compelled to draw him in this moment. To forever capture the moment he also took his phone out to take a picture of the boy.

When the music stopped playing Brendon didn't move or make a sound.

" This isn't right. How could this possibly go together?" Patrick asked himself looking at the sheet of music. Lifting his hat off his head, he runs his fingers through his hair. He rarely does this but when he does he knows immediately that he's stressed out.

"Do you need any help?" A voice asked causing Patrick to jump from his spot on the bench. Twisting around he sees his tormentor behind him giving him an odd look, almost as if he's being sincere. "When did you get here?" he asked. Brendon stood from his side of the room and crossed over to where the piano was and sat beside Patrick.

"This is meant for two people to play it" he said already laying his fingers on the keys. Instructing Patrick to do the same he guided him on what part of the sheet to look at. For the remaining of the hour, Brendon and Patrick played the duet while Ms. Day was smiling to herself watching.

-

"It was weird Pete, he was being nice to me like we were friends. Not once did he insult me or anything" Patrick told his friend over the phone. Instead of walking straight home, his mother had texted him to go by the store to pick up some groceries for dinner. He remembers his mom coming home yesterday from the store but it's not unusual that she forgot to get some items. She gets distracted easily by buying all her cravings and things, so sometimes grocery shopping is a two day process. Reading the list she sent him it was longer than normal. Luckily he knew of a friend who was never busy and loved to talked to keep him company.

" I'm still going to kick his ass Pat. That kid got some issues and I don't like that you two are partners for this stupid art class."

"Hey! Art is not stupid. It's the only room in the school that I'm not judged for my curiosity about colors and who is the most perfect teacher to talk about it with? An art teacher!"

" Ms.Day? That's because she's loony. There's a rumor going around that she stays with like four guys as roommates."

Rolling his eyes, he enters the Sprouts and grab a basket. Disinfecting the handlebars, he connects Pete to his earphones.

"All I'm saying is that today was a decent day. Only a handful of kids called me a menstrual fairy," he said weighting the fresh asparagus up to two pounds. Putting the food in the bag, he moves to the next aisle. Collecting his bag of frozen fresh peas, he continues with the conversation.

" Ok change of subject, how are you and Mikey doing? Does his brother know yet?"

" He wants to keep our relationship a secret but I'm ready to meet his parents Pat. We've been together since last Thanksgiving and I already know he's the one." Smiling, Patrick expressed how happy he was for his best friend. For years he had to watch Pete make a fool of himself but at the end, it all worked out. It all happened when Mikey's brother, Gerard, got invited to this concert by some classmates and bought Mikey along. As faith will have it, Pete was also at the concert and mustered up the courage to go talk to him. We don't know if Mikey took pity on him or what, but the two been inseparable since.

Listening to his friend ramble on about his feelings he walking through the grocery store collecting the items his mother told him to get. Too busy not looking where he was going, his cart collided with another in front of him.  
"Watch wher- oh well look what we have here" was what brought attention to Patrick. There in front of him was the person who he hates more than Brendon Urie, Ryan Ross. Patrick doesn't know if he should feel sorry for him or what, but what he is sure of, is that if he keeps that smirk on his face any longer he's going to knock it off.

" Long time no see" he smiled flicking his hair from over his eye. A shiny object catches his eye that he nearly chokes on the air that he's breathing. There wrapped around Ryan's wrist was his and Brendon's old friendship bracelet. It was a medium grey metal chain with a long bracket and the initials B.U. on the back. On the end of the bracket was a hot glued fake diamond. Patrick had taken his mom's earring to put it on the present for his then best friend. Back at home in his memory box under his bed, he still has every photo, note, drawing and even the bracelet that Brendon gave him. Although Patrick doesn't like admit it, but sometimes when Brendon does horrible things to him, like calling him the Blood Queen, he throws out one item every time to slowly get rid of his memory.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," Patrick said trying to move away from him but failed miserably. The other quickly follow Patrick and started to talk.

" So you and Brendon are neighbors right?" Ryan asked following Patrick into the salsa aisle. Being a heavy believer that if you ignore a problem it will simply go away, Patrick remained silent. "Will you stop being such a bitch and listen to what I have to say? I'm genuinely trying to be nice here."

Turning around, Patrick crossed his arms and popped his hip out. "What do you want Ryan"

" I need you to spy on Brendon for me"

-

Black and purple. Maybe even blue. Patrick didn't know how he felt about the surprise dinner guest. When he came home from school his mother told him they would be having company over for dinner and he was to be on his best behavior.

Sitting across from him is his new across the street neighbor, Gabriel Spor- no Saporta. The two sit in awkward silence as their parents laugh at some adult humor.

" So um, how old are you?" Patrick asked looking the boy up and down. If he had to guess he'll probably say seventeen. Gabe has very high cheekbones, long slander bushy eyebrows, deep bags under his eye, full lips, and a forehead that Brendon would be envious of, but overall he reminds Patrick of the color brown. For some odd reason, he feels protected.

" I'm sixteen, you?"

"fifteen"

Nodding, Patrick played with the remaining food on his plate until he was allowed to be excused.

"Patrick honey, you can go show Gabe your room." Looking at his guest, he motioned for him to follow behind. Leading him upstairs, Patrick tries to think if he had remembered to clean his room or not. Opening the door to his bedroom, he's happy to see that it's organized and the window was open letting in fresh air.

" Usually I'll have to wait several dates before I get invited into the bedroom, but if I knew all I had to do was become their neighbor then everything would have been easier." Gabe joked laying on the bed. His family moved here last week and he would be lying if he says he didn't find the boy who wears black framed glasses to be cute. Every day after school he would watch him walk home in the distance, and every time he feels that Patrick might be in danger he's ready to jump into action.

Seeing the flustered look on his face, he gets up from the bed and stalk around the room. Hanging on his walls were multiple pictures of Patrick and his family. Scattered around on his desk below the pictures, were textbooks and a rustic journal that catches his eye. Grabbing the leather bound book, he flips through it reading short passages but a few words grasp his attention.

"So you're into colors?" Gabe asked from behind Patrick. After listening to the comment he had made, Patrick turned around to look out the window to spy on Brendon. Back at the grocery store him and Ryan made a deal. If he spies on Brendon for him then Ryan promised to tell all the kids at school to quit with the PMS jokes. As skeptical as it sounded, he agreed.

When he hears the mention of colors, he quickly twists away from the window to catch Gabe reading his personal journal. "This is really cool," Gabe said smiling. Patrick walks over to him slightly blushing and tries to take the book from his hand. "That's private" he argues jumping up into the air to reach the book that was now above Gabe's head. "If you want I can introduce you to someone who can see real colors", he proposes. Lowering his arms, Patrick looks at him with wonder. He could finally finish his journal and ask questions that he always wondered.

"You know someone who can see actual colors?!"

" Do I know someone who can see colors? I live with them. My parents are always talking about how green the grass is or how my red shoe's don't go with my yellow pants. It can get kinda annoying sometimes but it's cool."

At that moment Patrick felt as if he could faint. His brain was bursting with so much knowledge that he felt paralyzed. He just found out that the grass outside his house was green and the couple downstairs in his kitchen could see colors, so of course, Patrick agreed.

" The only thing is you can't tell no one okay? They like to keep it a secret because not too many people believe in colors."

Mimicking zipping his lips shut and twisting a key, Patrick allowed Gabe to tell him what else he knows about colors and let him add it to his journal.

-

"Hi, do you have any quest by the name of Grace and Boyd Urie?" Brendon asked looking at the phone book in his hand while holding the phone between his ear and shoulder. Since returning home from school, he has this odd feeling in his chest and in the back of his head that he never experienced before but it's familiar. He thinks he felt this when he was younger but stopped when he reached his teen years. "I'm sorry sir, but we have no one under the name Urie. Is there anything else I can help you with?" Telling the lady no, he hangs up the phone and crosses the name off his list. Only a few more hotels to call in New York City then he can move onto Manhattan. He thought about calling the company his parents work at but he doesn't want to get them in trouble again.

Taking a break from his search, he goes upstairs to his room to get started on his homework. In every class he has except for art, he receives minimal work. Not that Brendon doesn't enjoy art cause he does, but it's not the art he likes. He likes the art of music. Today was the most fun he had in that class all year and surprisingly it was with Patrick, someone who he hates. He never knew that he could play the instrument because as kids he always took a liking towards the drums, not piano. He was amazing and every so often he would hum along to the song that would make Brendon smile to himself.

Flipping to a clean page in his sketchbook, he thinks back to how he felt back in that moment. He thinks red and yellow. Just to be sure, he goes to the very last page of his sketchbook to the secret department he made to hide his most prized possessions. His color list and a childhood photo of him and his parents.

 ** _Red_** _\- danger, passion, excitement, energy, strength, confidence, power_  
 ** _Orange_** _\- fresh, youthful, creative, adventurous, vibrant_  
 ** _Yellow_** _\- optimistic, cheerful, playful, happy cautionary, hazardous, friendly_  
 ** _Green_** _\- natural, vitality, prestige, wealth, organic, renewal, sustainable_  
 ** _Blue_** _\- communicative, trustworthy, calming, depressed, tranquil_  
 ** _Purple_** _\- royalty, majesty, spiritual, mysterious, luxury, nostalgic_  
 ** _Brown-_** _organic, wholesome, simple, honest, organized, strong_  
 ** _Pink-_** _feminine, Sentimental, romantic, exciting, youthfulness_ ,   
**_Black_** _\- sophisticated, formal, luxurious, sorrowful, death, evil, bold, classic_  
 ** _White_** _\- Purity, simplicity, innocence, minimal, clean, transparent_

Yea, today was most definitely red, yellow, and certainly pink. Going back to his clean page, he starts the outline of a body figure and a rectangular box. He plans on drawing Patrick the way he saw him in class. Completely lost in the music while playing the piano with a smile on his face.

-

The room was tense. Ryan sat in front of him looking at the dinner on the table that he prepare for the two. When he invited him over, he knew immediately that he was still mad about yesterday.

" I made your favorite Thai. I found this easy recipe online and I think I did a fair job on it," Brendon said trying to ease the tension away. Sighing, he takes ahold of his boyfriend's hand and forced him to look at him.

"Are you going to be mad at me forever Ryan?" When hearing his name, he stared at him with so much anger.

" I'm so sorry that I forgot about our anniversary, you have to believe me. You're so important to me that it would be impossible for me to ever forget you, we're family. Things have been crazy lately and I just don't want to get you involved."

Wiggling his fingers in Brendon's hand, Ryan could feel himself starting to cry. He knows that he hasn't been the easiest boyfriend to have, but ever since his parents left him he developed abandonment issues and he's afraid Brendon might leave too. Yes, he knows that Brendon loves him but there's a nagging in the back of his mind that he's planning on leaving him for someone better.

" Ryan, I promise it would never happen again. I swear."

"Pinky promise?"

Untwining their hands, he connects their pinky fingers together.

"Promise"

-

This morning Patrick woke up with a gaint smile on his face. After Gabe and his parents left, the two stayed up all night talking to each other about random things. The reason for his smile is that before Gabe hung the phone he told Patrick he had the deepest blue eyes he have looked into. He may not be as special as Joe to have two eye colors, but he's giddy to know that he has at least one of them. 

Yawning, he moves out his bed and shuffle around the room to get dress. Instead of turning on his lamp light, he decided to use the natural light from the sun. Moving his curtains to both side of his window he noticed that Brendon was also awake and looking out his window. 

The two make awkward eye contact but makes no move to turn away. Patrick is still wearing is pajama bottoms making him under dressed compared to Brendon who is already in his school clothes. Deciding not to use his words, Patrick gives him an simple wave.

"Brendon?" he hears from his spot in his room. Creeping behind the boy was none other, Ryan who wrapped his arms around his waist. Looking in the same direction as his room, he smiled.

"Morning fairy" 


	3. Chapter 3

Laughter filled the locker room as Patrick walked towards his clothes. Every kid he walked by would snicker at him and try to hold in their giggles but few would escape. Feeling uncomfortable in the small cramped area, Patrick speed walked to his locker which was covered with women's sanity products.

"Who the fuck did this!" Frank growled beside him. The look on his face was one of pure anger. Fire flowed in his eyes, his nostrils flared, his jaws clenched, and a vein popped out in his neck. When it comes to Patrick, Frank was always there. He sees the younger as his little sibling and swore on oath that he would always protect him. No matter the history between the two, Frank been shielding Patrick from bullies ever since they were kids, him and Brendon.

" I'm going to ask this one more fucking time, WHO PUT THIS SHIT ON HIS LOCKER!"

The whole room went quiet and no one dared to speak. Frank has a reputation around the school for sending kids who he beats to the hospital. Just this year alone, already ten kids have been put in the back of an ambulance because of him, and he's only been suspended twice during that period.

Going around the room, Patrick watched as the boy went up to every student and demanded them to empty their pockets.

"Everyone leave except for these two. If I hear a peep about this, you're all dead" Frank said to everyone standing next to the two frightened boys. Although Patrick is very grateful for his friend, he hates to see him do these cruel acts. Everyone scurried out the room except for him.

" Frank just let them go, they're not worth it," he begged softly. If he remembers the school code correctly, the next time Frank gets suspended it will be extended for a longer period which is a nice way of saying he's going to be expelled, and if that happens Patrick don't know what he'll do. He pictured him, Frank, Pete, Tyler, Josh, Andy, Joe, Mikey, and Hayley all graduating together from the same school, not the opposite.

Just as Frank pulled his fist back, Patrick pushed the kid out the way making his face being collided with the hard knuckles.

" Patrick!" not a second later, Frank was by his side cradling his head down on the floor. He laid there groaning with one side of his face scrunched up. " What the fuck was you thinking Pat? That punch could have literally killed you."

Tilting his head to look at him, Frank saw the bruising already forming around his eye. Helping the boy stand to his feet, the two boys who Frank originally wanted to punch were still standing there. Not being able to restrain himself, he hit both the boys in their stomach and left the locker room with them hunched over gasping for air.

-

When Patrick sat down at the table for lunch, all eyes were on him. During his time in the nurse's office, his left eye had begun to swell so he can only see the minimal out of it. What little he could see from it, is the stares from his friends.

" Are you guys going to keep looking at me or say something?" he asked not feeling the least bit irritated. For some odd reason, he feels more confident. He feels brown and red.

Before anyone could ask questions, Pete scooted his chair from the table and made his way over towards Brendon and Ryan's table. What he did next was unexpected. Shouting from all around started thus leading Joe, Tyler, and Andy to join in the mess to save their friend. Patrick sat there while the whole scene in front of him was taking action. From a simple blow to the face, the whole cafeteria was in a flurry. Following Hayley's lead, they both got under the table to avoid any conflict and food going around.

"Patrick what the hell is happening!" Hayley yelled to him over the screaming going on in the background. Mouthing the words " I don't know", he was just as confused as her. Pete started the fight but somehow in the middle, a food fight and several other fist fights started along the way. Heels ran past the table the two were hiding under, no doubt a teacher running her help, and Patrick took this opportunity to do the only thing he could think of to stop all the commotion, pulling the fire alarm.

The sirens wailed loud and the sprinklers from above started cascading water down onto everyone. Turning around to run to the nearest exit, Patrick bumps into none other Mr. Wilson, the schools principal. Grabbing him by his forearm, he dragged Patrick towards the exit but not before grabbing Pete also. Due to the sprinklers raining down over him, the blood that was on Pete's hands had washed away but the blood that was on his shirt remained.

Mr. Wilson leads the two out into the hallway not bothering to stop the melee and went directly into his office. Approaching his desk, he went to the morning announcement speaker to talk overhead the school.

"There will be a mandatory assembly starting in thirty minutes. ALL student go back to your third hour and for those who have not received lunch, special arrangements will be made. Teachers please take attendance of ALL students and please send the following ones: Brendon Urie, Ryan Ross, Spencer Smith, and Joe Trohman."

Signing off, he turns to look at the two in front of him. One with a darkening eye and the other with bruised fists. No one said anything but the vibes spoke louder than words. There was a combination of anxiety, anger, confusion, dread, and more that was spreading into the room, but still not a word was said. The door to the office opened and in come the three boys that were called in.

"Where's Urie?" Mr. Wilson asked beginning to phone his third hour teacher.

"He's in the nurse's office. His nose was broken, sir." Ryan said with a hint of a smirk in his voice. Patrick dipped down in his seat and Pete facial expression turned into a smug one.

Clearing his throat, Mr. Wilson demanded to know how this all started. All at once everyone begun talking except for Patrick. Although he was innocent in all of this, he couldn't help but to feel guilty because he was the sole reason for everything. Watching the principal rub his temples, the boy wearing the black framed glasses flinched when he heard a slam on the desk.

"You, start talking," Wilson said pointing a finger at him. Gulping, Patrick tried his best to explain the situation without stuttering or obsessively using the words _like_ and _um_.

Telling the man everything what happened from the locker room with Frank, and how he got his black eye, to Pete nearly killing Brendon and the history between everyone, he felt sick to his stomach. Patrick felt the eyes of the two boys behind him burning holes into his head but he was trying to turn the interrogation from black to white.

After sharing everything and calling Frank to the office, Mr. Wilson suspended each and every one of them for two weeks, including Brendon. Since this was Frank's third suspension he was being moved to Trace Academy, a school full of problematic students, with the promise that if he shows good behavior for the remainder of the school year he will be allowed to return for his junior year.

Exiting his office, the boys all walked out into the hallway in silence. They were told to contact their parents and to leave school grounds immediately.

" You think us calling you a Menstrual Fairy was bad, just wait and see what we can really do."

-

He don't understand why he was here. His house was next door but he's here instead. When Patrick mother came to get him, she was also there to collect Brendon as well due to the school not being able to reach his parents. Ms.Stump had forgotten that she was listed as Brendon's emergency contact and was surprised that she was told to get them both. If she had known that the boy was living on his own all this time she would have turned the guest room into his own personal room to have.

The two sat in the living room in silence not bothering to look at each other or talk. Similar to Patrick, Brendon's eye was also swollen but his whole face was more wounded. For someone as small as Pete, he could really do damage to a person. He had given Brendon a black eye, a broken nose, and a spilt lip. Patrick mother gave the two boys each an ice pack and stood in front of them.

" Patrick go up to your room, I need to talk to Brendon alone."

The younger boy left the room and his mother watched as he trotted up the stairs. When hearing the sound of his bedroom door close, she turns to Brendon.

" Brendon, how long have you been staying by yourself?" She asked softening her voice. It's been years since she last saw the boy in her house and she hates that it's under these circumstances. She remembers when he would always come over and play with Patrick and would refuse to leave until his mother would have to come physically drag him out the door.

Mumbling his answer, she continued.

" Do you know where your parents are?"

Looking at her with his one good eye, his vision started to blur. He didn't want to lie to her but he knew that the answer he would give would upset her. "No".

A single tear rolls down his cheek and drops from his chin. The seat next to him sinks in and a warm gentle hand touches him on his shoulder. "Do you have any idea where they might be?"

Nodding his head, he tells her about the postcard he received a week ago. They continued talked for an hour more before she showed him their guest room where he will be sleeping until his parents will arrive home. Brendon appreciate the help he's receiving but he can't wash over the fact that Patrick had nearly got him killed and being forced into staying with him. He felt an array of emotions. He didn't know if he should feel angry for having his once handsome face ruined or happy that he gets to experience being in a family again.

-

When Patrick's father came home from work, he went straight into his room and yelled at the teen for being a pushover and told him that he needs to start defending himself and stop letting others do it cause it makes him look weak. For punishment, he took away all of his electronics, except for his laptop, until his suspension was over.

After his father left his room, Patrick cried into his pillow believing that his father was right. He needs to stop being the victim and stand up for himself instead of letting Frank and Pete do it for him. Because of him not only did he get himself suspended, but he got his friends suspended also and even shipped to another school that was miles away.

Wiping his tears on the back of his palm, he contacts the only person who he knows could cheer him up at the moment. Going over to his desk, he opened his laptop and typed in the social media link and pressed enter. The little white bird display onto the light grey screen before showing his timeline. Ignoring it, he went to his followers to search for the boy's name. Finding it, he opens up the direct messaging box and begins typing.

**@PatrickStump**   
_Got suspended from school today :(_   
_Could use some cheering up_

**_@_ ** **GabrielSaporta**   
_I heard about the fight, are you okay?_   
_Class is almost over, I could call you_

**@PatrickStump**   
_Dad took my phone but not my laptop so this is my only way of communication._   
_How did you hear about the fight?_

**@GabrielSaporta**   
_have my ways ;)_   
_I know a way how to make that adorable face happy again sweetcakes. Skype you in ten minutes have earphones ready_

Smiling at the cute nickname, Patrick felt himself blush. He's only known Gabe for two days now and he's positive no boy has ever made him feel this way except for one, but that was in the past. Bringing his laptop over to his bed, he pulls his earphones from his jacket pocket and inserts it into his device.

Until the time comes for his call, he decides since he doesn't have any homework for today he can finish writing the song for the school talent show. Him and Pete have been working together on lyrics and the instrumentals along with Joe and Andy.

Thinking of more lyrics, he softly sings the one he did have out loud. "Are we growing up or just going down? It's just a matter of time until we're all found out".

"You have a nice voice," he heard from the doorway. Being on edge from earlier with his father, Patrick jumped from his spot on the bed accidentally knocking a picture frame on the ground.

Brendon bends down to pick up the photo but a box under his bed stops him. He remembers that box. Placing it back on the stand, he sits on the end of Patrick's bed. The boy at the top gives him a puzzling look as if to say "why are you in here?"

"Um, your mom told me to come in here while she cleans my room." Nodding, Patrick eyes him as Brendon looks around the room he use to love so much. The tingling sensation comes back to Brendon but this time it's in his chest instead of his fingers. Wincing a little, he clenches on the area where the sensation is starting to hurt.

Being alerted to his whimper, Patrick raised from the bed and took hold of Brendon's shoulder. "Are you okay? Do you need to go back to the hospital?" Patrick asked getting ready to call for his mom.

"I don't need your help," Brendon said also standing up from the bed. He doesn't need any help from the Stump family. All he needs is to act on his best behavior, heal his face, and wait for his parents to come back home. He doesn't want Patrick getting the wrong idea that just because he's temporarily living with him doesn't mean he still won't harass him.

Patrick took a deep inhale through his nose and exhaled out his mouth. All he was trying to do is help him so he wouldn't be in pain but as his mother always said, "you can't help those who don't want to be helped." Becoming angry at the infamy teen, Patrick balls his fist and connects it into his stomach.

"You listen here Urie, while you're staying at MY house and letting MY parents take care of you, you WILL treat me with some freaking respect! I will not be bullied in my own house by you. Until the time comes for you to go, leave me alone." Patrick gritted whilst putting a lot of emphasis on certain words.

Brendon stares at him with his one good eye and with a tiny smirk playing on his lips. This is a side of him he has never seen before and he'll be damned if it doesn't turn him on slightly. Breaking the tension between the two, Patrick's laptop started ringing with the signature tone of an incoming call on Skype.

"Leave"

"No, I think I'll stay plus your mom hasn't told me to go to MY room," Brendon smirked trying to succeed in seeing more of him being angry. If looks could kill, no doubt would there be a lot of gore.

Repeating the action from earlier, Patrick inhaled through his nose and out his mouth. Answering the call, Gabe's smiling face popped onto the screen.

-

Once dinner was over, Patrick rushed upstairs to go to his room. One, so he could get away from his father, and two, so he could meet up with Gabe outside his window. During their talk, they discussed more colors and got to know each other more personally.

When inside his room, he locks his door and go over to his window to unlock the seal. Opening it so it could be accessible for his friend, he sits in the chair next to it waiting for his arrival. The clock on his bed stand reads 6:53 and Gabe said he'll be over around 7, so that could be in any minute.

The door next to his room open and close meaning Brendon is done with his dinner. Hopefully, he doesn't make a surprise appearance anytime soon.

Patrick feels many things at once. Previously, he never believed in the concept of rainbows despite believing in the myth of colors but at this moment he's a full believer of them. He feels red because he feels powerful. He's going against his parent's orders and sneaking a boy into his room to talk with. He feels orange because the feeling of red makes him feel warm all over. Yellow because this a sweet and sour moment. Not once in his life have he ever done this but if he doesn't get caught or die from cardiac arrest, he's for sure doing it again thus mixing in a little green into his yellow. Blue because he has to remain clear minded. If he thinks about the situation too much he might chicken out and tell Gabe to go home. Lastly, purple because he's don't know what to expect from this encounter as it is a mystery but he's remaining calm.

Looking at the clock again it reads 6:58. Standing, he moves over to the window to look out it. If he leans forward out the seal, he could see Gabe's house which is fully lighted. On the curbside in front of his house stands a dark tall figure that waves at him.

Smiling, he watches as the boy runs into his front yard and over to where he is. Luckily, there is a floral latter he could easily climb onto to meet him.

Helping him into his room, he takes hold of his hand and gently guide him on his bedroom floor.

" Sweetcakes, what happened to your face?" Gabe asked gently touching his eye. Wincing a little due to it being sore still, Patrick took a hold of his hand into his and moved it. Gabe took this opportunity to intertwine their fingers and look at him with a solemn look. "Who did this to you?" he asked. Once he finds out who had damaged his beautiful face he will kill them. No, he will do worse than killing them.

"It was an accident, an accident that I don't want to talk about right now," Patrick said slowly. The two stand looking at each other for some time without saying a word. The house was eerily quiet but Patrick could hear his heart beating in his ears.

"I have something for you," Gabe said reaching into his pocket with his free hand to take out a folded piece of paper from his pocket. Handing it to Patrick, he watched as the boy unfolded it and a smile spread across his face. When hearing about the fight that took place at Patrick's school from a friend and learning that he got suspended, he texted his mom to make a listen of every everyday item she could think of and list their colors. Also, he sent her a picture of him, Patrick, to describe all the colors he has on his face and more. " I have orange hair?" he heard him whisper. Leading him to his bed, they both sat in silence while Patrick continued reading over the list.

Tears begin to form in Patrick's eyes. He can't believe the words he's reading right now. Everything he ever wondered was right here in front of him. Birds are black and brown, the cups his parents use are yellow, his living room couch is blue, the towels in his restroom is purple, but the one small piece of information that he's tearing up over is that trees are brown and green.

"Can I show you what the colors feel like?" Gabe asked. Not trusting his voice he nods his head. Following Gabe's instructions, he quietly goes downstairs to get a cup of ice, lighter, lemon, banana, and if he has any, chocolate. Returning back to his room he catches Brendon at his door. "What do you want?" Patrick asks trying not to seem nervous and give off the impression as so.

"I keeping hearing this annoying sound from my room and was going to ask if you heard it also," he said getting ready to open his bedroom door. Moving quick, he blocks him from the entrance and on the top of his head comes up with an excuse. "Um, the guest room has multiple vents in there so maybe that's what you're hearing. I hear it too sometimes." Accepting his answer, Brendon walks back to his room but not before giving Patrick this weird look that makes his fingers tingling.

Gulping, he rushes into his room and closes his door locking it. Gabe comes up from behind him and looks at all the things he got.

"Okay sit down and relax." Doing what he is told, Patrick sits at his desk chair and watch Gabe picks up the lemon from the pile. "First I'm going to show you want yellow feels like." Taking the fruit in his hands, he peels it like an orange until juice in dripping down onto the floor. Listening to him, Patrick holds his tongue out and let Gabe squeeze the juice out onto him. Immediately Patrick seizes from the powerful acidic taste. " Yellow is sour just like a lemon, but if you trust it, it can taste sweet like a banana," he said reaching for the banana and breaking off a piece to feed to him. The combination of the two is an unpleasant one but the banana is much better than the lemon.

"But brown is even sweeter than yellow. Brown is safety, brown is security." Opening his mouth again, Gabe slowly puts a piece of chocolate on his awaiting tongue. Staring into his eyes. he watches as Patrick eats the brown item and swallows it. Next, he takes the cup of ice. Gently taking out a single cube, he silently asks Patrick can he touch him with it. Seeing the approval, he gently rubs the cube against his neck and blows on it. " This is what blue feels like, cold but sensational."

Patrick shivers at how close they are together. He could feel Gabe's warm breath hitting his face but he doesn't mind. If anything he wants him closer, much closer. "What's next?" he asks staring into his longing eyes. Reaching behind him, Gabe places his hand on the back of his neck.

"Red" he whispers and slowly he pulls Patrick in closing the small distance. Their lips collide together and he could taste the chocolate that dances between the two.

Breaking apart, they both smile. "Red is arousal. It's pleasure but also pain. I would flick you with the lighter but I want to continue pleasuring you." Bringing his lips back towards Patrick, the kiss got more intense. There were a lot more hands from last time and definitely more tongue but Patrick didn't care. He's having his first kiss with the boy who is making him feel colors like never before and maybe, just maybe, he might get to see them with him also.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> srry for grammar errors


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of the new year and it's a long one.

Brendon stayed up all night listening to the sound of Patrick's voice. Last night he made up the excuse of hearing some noise in his room so he had a reason to be with him, but he didn't make it far. He didn't expect for Patrick to also lie, but if it was him, he would've done the same thing. If the person who used to be your best friend suddenly starts to bully you without no explanation and now that same person is staying in your house, he'll react the same way. So, Brendon spent the first night in the Stump's household lonely and afraid.

When it came time for Mrs. Stump to awake him he was already up. Telling him good morning, she exits out the room to go next door. Brendon lays in the middle of the bed with the dark grey covers surrounding him while he stares up into the ceiling. The morning lights from the sun shown between the curtains making the room remarkably brighter. From his spot, he could hear Patricia waking up Patrick and telling him that breakfast should be done in five minutes.

A grin tries to tug on his lips. He hasn't had a home cooked meal, that he didn't make for himself, in months maybe even years. When his parents were here they were never _here_. They would either be at work, business meetings, seeking out new clients, or more things that didn't involve Brendon. Now that he thinks about it, he doesn't even know what his parents do for a living. He can't even remember the name of the company or the name of their boss, but he does remember the building. The forty-two story, all glass, modern building on Seventy-first street right next to the courthouse. He has only been there twice in his life. The first being was when he was six and the second time was when he was thirteen. Hopefully, David, Patrick's father, went back to the school to get his car and if so, he's going to pay the company a visit.

Gathering the energy, he pulls the duvet off him and rises from the bed. Stretching out his arms above his head, a mildly loud yawn comes out. Groggily, he opens the door to his room and walks out into the hallway for a familiar smell to hit his nose. His movements stills as a rush of purple washes over him giving him a sense of nostalgia. Quickly, he runs down the stairs around the sofa, over the sleeping pup, and in through the kitchen doors to take a seat at the table. Has it been four or five years since he last had blueberry pancakes? Maybe it was six... yea, he's positive it was six years ago when he last had Patricia's famous blueberry honey pancakes.

With a watchful eye, he watches her flip the thick fluffy items off the pan and onto the awaiting plates. Coming from behind him, Mr. Stump takes the seat next to him and greets him with a good morning before opening the daily newspaper. On the left of Mr. Stump sat Patrick who was having a hard time trying to contain the smile on his face. Ever since last night with Gabe, it won't go away. Every few minutes he would periodically touch his lips in disbelief. Nearly eleven hours ago he had his first kiss with the new kid from across the street. Nothing can ruin this feeling for him, not even Brendon nor his father.

"Had a good dream?" his mother asked placing his plate in front of him. Looking up from the decorative mat, every eye is on him except for Brendon who was cutting his breakfast into small pieces. Unlike his mother who wear a pleasant emotion, his father was the opposite. His face was twisted in a snarl, his eyes flickered with annoyances, and the area around his ears turned a dark shade. Gulping, Patrick bows his head and silently replies back to his mother, "just happy I got to sleep in late is all."

A loud dramatic sigh causes uneasiness around the table. Patricia looks at her husband from underneath her lashes and he does the same.

Dabbing his pancake in honey, Brendon looks at the two adults having a silent argument with their eyes. He glances at Patrick who was looking at him. It was obvious to tell that he was embarrassed by his parents fighting and the clear dislike his father has for him that Brendon feels like he could relate. He too dislikes Patrick but he also been caught in the middle of his parents fighting so he can only imagine how he feels.

"I should be getting to work," David loudly announced pushing his chair away from the table. Patricia nods her head and begins to clear his dishes. Brendon reaches his arm out to stop her. "Don't worry about the dishes, let me it's the least I could do." Before she could respond David abruptly cuts her off. "No, I'll be taking you to go get your car. Go upstairs and get dress, we leave in five minutes". Standing from his seat, Brendon neatly put all his utensils on his plate and walks from the table along with Patrick. "Not you," David pointed. " You're staying here with your mother and clean this mess".

-

Patrick sat in the backseat of his father's car starring at the blur outside his window. Back at the house, his parents begun arguing about him and his suspension but he was use to the yelling, but not the tears the came from his mother afterwards. When his father left to go outside and Brendon upstairs, he stayed behind to hug her. Their fights never escalated this far before and he hates that it was in front of Brendon, someone who used to see them when they were once happy together.

" Patrick as soon as you get back home you are to clean the whole house including all of your mothers work. If I come back and I find something is not clean your punishment will be extended," he heard his father say. Ignoring the rest of what he was saying, he tried to think back to happier times before the arguing began. _Think about Gabe_. _Think about all the colors he made you feel_. _The other things you also felt beside his lips._

Pulling into the school parking lot there was Brendon's shiny black car. He was always so use to seeing Spencer park his light grey car next to his but since the two are suspended his slot is taken by someone else. Driving his car next to his, David tells the two that he would be home around five.

Thanking him, Brendon got out the car and went over to his. Inspecting it for any tempering or scratches, he concluded nothing has been done to it. Unlocking his car, all the tension from the morning instantly washed away when he sat in his seat. He's back into his own safe environment that he's comfortable in. Starting the ignition, the sound of Aerosmith made him feel a feeling of yellow and green. Sitting in the car, he began drumming along to the instrumental with his fingers against the stirring wheel.

Where the hell is Patrick?

Looking out the shield of his window he sees the teen walking down the street. Cursing under his breath, he puts his car in drive and sped to catch up with the boy.

"What are you doing? Get inside the car"

" It's not safe to drive on the left side of the road you know," Patrick said while purposely slowing down his pace of walking. There's no way he'll ever willingly to be stuck in a small space with him. His morning was already spoiled by his parents and being stuck with Brendon is just the bad aftertaste. He'll rather walk the distance, it never bothered neither one of them before.

"If you get inside the car then maybe I'll drive properly," he argued. The speed limit in a school zone is twenty-five and he's going four. He don't know the travel time to his house by foot but with a car, it's seven minutes. At this rate that time will triple.

" You wouldn't want me to contaminate your precious car with my menstrual fluids would you? It would leave a pretty bad stain" He barked back.

Now he had to admit he was kinda impressed by his comeback, but God could he be any more stubborn.

"Patrick can you just get inside, you don't have a jacket on, you'll catch a cold. Please Trick for me?" he begged. That seemed to have stopped him.

"If I get inside will you shut up?"

"Yes"

Rolling his eyes, the boy trotted off the sidewalk and went towards the backseat handle behind the driver. "Nuh uh, shotgun" Brendon tsked locking the door. The glare Patrick gave him was one of pure hatred. He agreed to the ride but not to be almost shoulder to shoulder with him.

Holding his face with a tight annoyance expression, he went around to the other side before entering. "Seat belt," Brendon beamed as achieving his little victory. Making sure they both were fastened in, he drove the speed limit on the way back to Patrick's house.

Stealthily, Patrick eyes his surroundings. The interior of the vehicle was a nice black leather with a slick polish and white embroidery, even the control stick was covered with it. The dashboard looked so smooth that he was tempted to run his hands over it. Unlike his father, the boy had everything digital from his speedometer to his radio. The smell of the car was one he never smelled before but wished he had. Despite the small potholes in the street, he couldn't feel a thing when Brendon would drive over them. This car was the epitome of red, purple, and white. It presented itself as a powerful authority who knows what it wants, shows ambition, luxury, and most of all, guidance. Something stirs within Patrick and it's more than just a tingling sensation.

"You look uncomfortable" Brendon spoke after taking a peek at the boy. His posture was stiff and looked as if he was afraid to breathe.

"Don't want to ruin your nice car," he mumbled. Lightly laughing, he turns to look at him. "You're not going to hurt anything by being comfortable. Relax, here we can listen to some music to kill the quietness." Not physically touching the radio, he pressed a few buttons on the stirring wheel and loud music appeared. The iconic tune of _Under Pressure_ rumbled through their ears. They both wonder do the other remember when they use to sing this song together as kids. With Patrick playing the air drums along with Roger Taylor and Brendon trying to multitask with John Deacon on guitar and singing alongside one of his many idols, Freddie Mercury, the two were unstoppable when the song would come on. Their parents would record them and pretend to be having a personal concert in their living room, but the two boys didn't mind. If anything it only encouraged them.

 _Would it be weird if I were to start singing right now?_ They thought.

On his thighs, Patrick tapped to the beat with his fingers. Brendon begun mumbling the words under his breathe slowly get louder by the second. They both started to bob their heads with a smile on their face and as the tempo is building to the chorus their movement is more rapid. At every stop sign they meet, Brendon would mimic playing a guitar and Patrick would rattle his fingers on the dashboard. The two acting as if they were the real musicians who were on the radio. With the windows down, the sun shining bright, the lyrics poured out into the open space around them making them feel like kids again. This moment was the true meaning to be green and orange according to Patrick while Brendon thought it was true to be orange and yellow.

Sadly the song ended and so did their journey. Instead of parking his car at Patrick's he placed it in his own driveway. In case he needed to go somewhere he didn't want to be blocked inside by David. Crossing the bushes from Brendon to Patrick's property, they enter the household feeling better than how they left.

"So what are all the chores we're going to do?" Brendon asked oddly perky. Patrick looked at him confused as to wonder why he wanted to help but the faster he gets everything done the better. Telling him what all he should do, they break apart to start their tasks. Patrick said he could do the laundry, the beds and pretty much everything upstairs while Brendon can handle the lower half, including taking the small pup outside.

Sometime later, two hours approximately, they completed everything at a decent time. "That was exhausting," Patrick voiced jumping on his neatly made bed. Shortly after the bed dipped again by the presence of Brendon joining him.

"I don't think I even clean my whole house as hard as you, and I just did the lower half!" He proclaimed. The two boys laugh at their tiredness and the feeling of buzzing makes it way through their stomachs.

"We should get started on homework."

"Patrick we're suspended from school for two weeks, I'm pretty sure our teachers won't be looking for homework anytime soon"

"Ms.Day will"

Brendon rubs his good eye and groan. How could he have forgotten about the art project that fast? He just wants to take this time off from school as a mini vacation but maybe they should just get it over with so they can have it completed. Agreeing, Brendon leaves the room to go to his and grab his sketchbook while Patrick simply took his whole backpack with him.

"We should go out into the garden so it'll feel like the classroom" Patrick suggested when meeting him in the hallway. Shrugging, they both walked down the stairs, through the living room passing Patricia dancing with the windows open, through the kitchen taking a water bottle each, and out the back door of the laundry room.

The garden was filled with blossoming flowers as April was soon approaching. There were Rose-mallows, Daffodils, Buttercups, Gladiolus, and more sweet smelling plants that the circumference of the area was a shield of green and blue. Looking at the flowers Patrick wished he had his phone with him so he could take a picture of the garden to send to Gabe. He could only imagine all the wild colors that surrounds him and don't even know.

Following the short brick pathway to the open grass, they find a nice shady patch under a tree.

"Strangely this feels exactly like Ms.Day classroom," Brendon said while stroking the bark of the tree. Getting into a comfortable position they start to sketch each other. Patrick had a clear page to start with and Brendon had an outline from two days ago when they were playing the piano together. He decided that he's going to keep his original plan but now with the addition of drums in the background. Maybe even draw him wearing his favorite outfit that he remembers him wearing all the time as kids. A medium grey button up shirt with tiny black Dinosaurs print evenly across, black jeans, multicolored Velcro shoes, and the oversized fedora that he still sometimes wear. He sees Patrick's personality as a little kid with a big dream of becoming a musician. Someone who knows what he wants, someone who is curious, optimist, and really adorable once getting to know them. Not that he finds Patrick adorable or anything. He's dating Ryan. His boyfriend of two years who is more than adorable, he's mature. The difference between the two is that Ryan doesn't stick his tongue out when concentrated, wiggle his nose when mad, bites his lips when interested in something. Or know all of Queen's discography, play air instruments as if they were real, and not afraid to speak his mind. Ryan isn't Patrick, nowhere close but he loves him. Even if he's starting to bore him a little.

"Why were you being nice to me earlier?" Patrick asked breaking Brendon's train of thought. He just can't wrap his mind around the fact that he actually had fun in the car with him. That he helped him with his chores. That he laid next to him in his bed. He thought he hated him, disliked him, despised him, and any other synonym for the word hate. Patrick may not be able to see well due to his eye but he can see that his archnemesis is slowly displaying mixed signals.

"You could've let me walked home or do all the chores by myself, so why help me?"

Putting his pencil down from the paper, Brendon looks into his questioning eyes. He never noticed how bright they were.

"Because I know how it feels to have parents that aren't there. Yours may be here physically but not emotionally. When my parents started fighting I felt alone, I had no one except for Ryan and Spencer to sorta nurture me. I know David took your phone away so you can't talk to anyone and you shouldn't be alone when things like that happen. Bad stuff can start forming in your head-" he paused. His feels the familiar stringing in the back of his throat when he's close to crying but trying not too.

"I didn't want you to start questioning if you were the reason why they started arguing. You needed something to distract you."

Patrick looked at him with a soft face. The crease that was usually above his eyebrow had vanished and his eyes were glossed. He doesn't know why he was beginning to feel emotional about this topic maybe because he never really talked about it with anyone but he was used to the fighting. Not once have he cried about it until now.

" Why didn't you talk to me? We use to be best friends" he whispered low as if speaking the words out loud would get him trouble. The last thing he remembers the two ever did together was decorating the Christmas tree for the holidays after that he disappeared. Cut off all contacts with him, never walkie talkied him, open his window, or seat with him at lunch until that day in Sex Ed. He never knew what he did to get the treatment that has been directed at him.

Taking a deep breath, he told him everything. He told him how he was jealous of him because his parents loved each other, they were happy. He explained that the reason he was always at his house is so he could be apart of his family and play pretend that Patrick's parents were also his. What he didn't mention was how he had developed a crush on him and how he expected them to be together forever. Patrick don't need to know that.

With everything out on the table, his shoulders feel sufficiently lighter. He could breathe a little more easily and his perspective on everything got a little more brighter. Too bright that his eyes were starting to hurt.

They stayed outside for another hour before being called in for lunch. Patricia had made them both Pb & J sandwiches along with her handmade lemonade.

"If you boys need me I'll be across the street at the Saportas house." She said after refilling the pitcher to take with her. Kissing Patrick on the head and ruffling Brendon's hair she walked out the door.

The boys sat at the same table from earlier but much closer than last time. Instead of being on opposite ends they sat right next to one other smiling. The conversation they had outside had given them a new perspective of each other, new respect. As if time had rewinded, they acted as if they were kids. Blowing bubbles in their drinks, throwing food at each other, and telling jokes to the point they almost fall out their seats from laughing too hard.

When they both were finished eating, they cleaned their mess and headed upstairs to take a nap. Brendon went to the guest room and Patrick went into his room but instead of going to sleep he got on his laptop. Opening the social media with the white bird he goes to his messages.

**@GabrielSaporta**   
_Good Morning sweet cakes. I hope you have a good day. I'll B thinking about U all day :)_

Feeling his ears heat up and reply back to Gabe's message.

**@PatrickStump**   
_When are you never not sweet? You're too good to be true._

Immediately Gabe responded.

**@GabrielSaporta**   
_I could say the same about you. What are you up to? Is "the devil himself" behaving nicely?_

**@PatrickStump**   
_Surprisingly yes. Today we actually bonded so I think we're friends again but I'm a little skeptic._

**@GabrielSaporta**   
_If he starts to bother you again just tell me and I'll handle it_

**@PatrickStump**   
_I'm a big boy I can defend myself_

**@GabrielSaporta**   
_So when can I see this big boy again? I feel like we should mix some colors today ;)_

**@PatrickStump**   
_I was thinking when you get out of school... I want to talk to your parents._

-

"Mom, would it be alright if I can go hang out with Gabe?" Patrick asked as quickly as he could. He saw Gabe's car in his driveway meaning that he was at home and he can't wait another second to see the boy. His mother stopped her conversation with her succulent and tilted her head.

"What will Brendon do? Will he be joining also?" She asked.

Holding in the whine that threatened to release, he told her that Brendon didn't know him.

"Well, maybe you should introduce them. Two friends are better than one." Glancing out the window he could see that Saportas' have their front door open. Pressing his lips in a thin line and deeply inhaling through his nose, he runs back upstairs to the guest bedroom. Knocking on the door he impatiently waits for Brendon to open it.

"Yea?" He asked when coming face to face with him. Has he always been this tall?

"My mom won't let me go to my um, friends house unless you come with me, so get dressed" was all he said. Brendon looked at him with amusement and smirked that devilish grin he always wear.

"Is it the boy you snuck out last night?" he asked.

It was as if his eyelids had retracted back into his skin. Pushing Brendon back into the room he quickly closes the door behind him and shushed him.

"You don't know what you're talking about," he pressed. Did he hear something when standing outside his door last night?

"I don't? Then why was there a boy climbing out your window at three in the morning?" he questioned loving the way it makes Patrick's face deepen in shade of color. Walking over to him, he reassured the boy that he won't tell his parents and that his secret is safe with him. 

Nervously smiling, Patrick walks out the guestroom and over to his room so Brendon could get change clothes.

While in the room he grabs his leather bound journal, a nice ink pen, and his list of questions to ask Gabe's parents. Stopping shortly, he walks out over to his window to see the distance from his window to the guest room. How could he have heard him?

Knocking on the door to get his attention, they both go downstairs, say goodbye to Patricia and cross the street to Gabe's house.

"Can you please act nice when we're inside? You don't know how important this is to me."

"Pinky promise" crossing their pinky fingers together, they both smile. _Am I dreaming or did we just become like best friends in one day?_

Ringing the doorbell, they stood in silence with the sound of nature chirping in the background.

"The door was open you could've came right in," Gabe said ushering them in. Giving him a small peck on the lips, something that Brendon secretly didn't like and was caught off guard by, Gabe leads them to the gathering area.

Inside the room were many decorative items. A large painting done by Hokusai hung above the same colored couch and the two loveseats. The floor was a matted oak, matching the coffee table, that sat a single stem in a pot. On the wall where pictures frames that held peculiar items. From a far distance, one of the items that were framed was a posted note he thinks. 

"My parents are upstairs changing out their work clothes so they'll be down soon. Do you guys want anything to drink?" He asked trying to break the awkward silence. When Patrick was talking about the boy who had to stay with him that he called "the devil himself", he had no idea he was talking about his cousin's boyfriend. Brendon doesn't know him but Gabe sure does. Ryan tells him everything about his boyfriend that Gabe wanted to meet him to see if he was worthy of him. At first, he thought of Brendon as a good guy that was until a new student came to Trace Academy, Frank Iero. Immediately the two hit it off and became really good friends. Well as good as friends can get in one day. Usually, when there's a new kid everyone is dying to know what they did to get sent there, and well Frank being Frank, he already had a reputation around the school. So he told his story about how this time he was actually innocent and got sent there because he gave someone a black eye that caused a fight. He swore up and down that he didn't start anything but if he did, he wished it was him who got to break Brendon Urie's nose. When listening, Gabe couldn't believe it was the same Brendon Urie who was dating his sweet little cousin. The same boy who spend the whole afternoon caring for Ryan when he was sick, helped their grandmother with grocery shopping, is the same Brendon Urie that bullies his Pattycakes. He don't know if he should beat the guy to a pulp or hug him for looking after his cousin.

"We're fine, thanks" nodding they all seat on the couch looking around the room. Gabe reaches down between him and Patrick to intertwine their fingers. Bring his hand to his lips, he kissed it softly. "What questions did you wanted to my parents?" He asked when seeing the leather bound book he came to love so much. How is that they only have known each other for such a short period of time and it feels as if were centuries. The first thing he's going to do when he sees Patrick in color for the first time is tell him how beautiful he is and if he hasn't already, he's going to propose. Someone as special as Patrick deserves endless happiness and he can't wait to give it to him.

The sound of feet hitting hardwood brings attention to the two adults coming into the room. They greet Patrick with a hug and introduce themselves to Brendon with a handshake.

"So Patrick, Gabe tells us you have some curious questions to ask. May we know why?"

Clearing his throat, he squeezes Gabe's hand.

"I was um, I was interested in how you two met and how you started to develop seeing colors"

The two adults looked at each other and leaned on one another.

"Well, believe it or not, I was engaged to someone else when I met Diego. He had just started interning at my job and would flirt relentlessly with all the women. He made his rounds until he got to me. I was faithful towards my fiancé so I shot him down."

"Me being the stubborn young adult I was, I didn't take no for answer. Every morning I would buy her coffee and breakfast in hopes that maybe she'll feel sorry enough to take me out for lunch. It never happened. I don't know for maybe three months I think, I continued buying her things until one magical day her car stopped working and luckily I had a car that worked. So I took this as an opportunity to drive her to work."

"I wanted to tell him no but something deep inside told me to say yes. It was like someone shook a can of soda and released it all in my insides. This was a feeling I never felt before, not even with my fiancé. Around him, I only felt butterflies in my stomach but with Diego, I felt more. He gave me tingles, vibrations, and other senses that I thought I was going insane, but then it happened."

"I remember that day like it was yesterday. The weather was nice out so I decided to take her out for a picnic. The leaves were just starting to fall and the breeze was beginning to pick up. Earlier that day I had taken three tablets for the pain I felt in my head. It's important to know that during this time neither one of us believed in the myth so when my eyes were started to irritate me it gave me an intense amount of pain like never before. I thought I had to go to the hospital."

"But it was worth it huh" she smiled rubbing her hand on his. Kissing her forehead he agreed.

"The pain was worth it. I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful woman I'd ever laid my eyes on. The orange and red trees were gorgeous but not like her. I still remember the colors of her clothes that day. A bright yellow jacket, white striped t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and white shoes. She looked marvelous and still do. The pain was on tempory. The love I felt for my soulmate was everlasting."

"It took me several weeks before my vision came and when it did, I broke off my engagement with James. For a whole year, we traveled to every place we could think of. China, London, New York, Alaska, and so many more amazing places that we were unemployed for almost three years. If I would have never accepted that ride from him, I wouldn't have found my soulmate." She concluded.

The three boys on the couch were speechless. Patrick because he felt the tingles last night when he was with Gabe and that Ms.Saporta almost married someone who wasn't her soulmate. Gabe was speechless because he now knows the signs to look for when he's with Patrick and Brendon was speechless and pale. He too felt tingles and vibrations and pain in his head but they weren't with Ryan. His boyfriend of two years, not once has he felt anything remote to those feelings like he has since last week. Maybe he needs to test his theory out.

"How did you learn the name of all the colors and what they were like?" Patrick asked reading it from his list. What if blue was actually yellow, and red was actually magenta. How could water be called blue if it's the color as air?

Holding up a finger, Gabe's mother rises from her husband's lap and walks over to a door in the room. Taking out a small box and paper she comes back to the group and lays it down on the table. Reading the label on the box it reads _Crayola 100 count_.

"We just colored pictures until everything matched. We probably spent thousands on all sorts of coloring books and crayons. We wanted to know the name of every single color there was and it seemed nearly impossible. Every other month we would discover a new color and that would set us back a bit."

"At first it was sorta fun being able to experience colors and be a part of something so rare was excited, but it was lonely."

"We had to be careful what we say around others because they couldn't see what we could. So many people have been sent to asylums because society thought they were looneys who spoke nonsense. A way how we communicate with other soulmates is through our clothes. We color coordinate. I would wear a blue top and red bottoms, and he would wear a red top and blue bottoms. When we see others just dressed alike then we'll know we're not alone," they spoke. They gave each other another kiss this time on the lips and continued to answer more questions the boy with the black framed glasses had.


	5. Chapter 5

When did this happen? One second it was just them two and now suddenly there's three. For days it was just Brendon and Patrick but somehow Gabe sneaked his way in between them. Despite them living in the same house, Brendon feels like he rarely sees his friend. The only time they're face to face with each other is when working on their art project or at the dinner table. During any other time of the day, Patrick locks himself in his room completely engrossed in his laptop, his only source of communicating with the boy from across the street.

As Brendon lays on the ground playing mindlessly with the strings of his hoodie, he watches Patrick nestle himself into the warmth of Gabe.

For days he has been trying to deny his feelings for Patrick and for days every time he talks to Ryan he hasn't felt as connected to him like before. They would talk all throughout the night on the phone, maybe even sexted a little, but not once has he felt a tingling sensation or even a small buzz from Ryan, but with Patrick it's different. He knows it's not right to string someone along but he just has to be sure of his feelings for Patrick, but that seems nearly impossible since he and Gabe have been attached to the hip all weekend. Luckily Gabe's only allowed over for two hours before David gets home and Brendon has never been so happy about a strict rule. Usually, he's the one always breaking them but today he's obeying them and according to his watch, Gabe has only seventeen minutes left.

"You should ask your mom could you stay the night at my house, Sweetcakes. Only being able to see you for two hours of the day is not enough. I need to have a night with my cuddle bug," Gabe whined kissing Patrick's hair. Brendon rolled his eyes as a flare of black goes through his veins.

"I wish I could but my dad would never allow it. I'm not even allowed to have anyone over while on suspension so that's why our time is so short. It reduces the chances of you, us, getting caught," he explained. Gabe sighed and begun running his fingers through his hair. All he wants is one night alone with Patrick, one night to give him all the love he deserves. To kiss those soft lips without the worry of his mother walking in, to hold him without the presence of Brendon in the room, to mutter sweet nothings in his ear while cuddling without Patrick worrying about his father, he just wants one night alone with him to be able to do these things. Placing his head between Patrick's neck and shoulder, he breathes in his scent and uses the hand that is wrapped around him to rub soft slow circles on Patrick's stomach under his shirt with his thumb. He has no intention of doing anything sexual with the boy but he just can't keep his hands off him. As if on purpose Brendon loudly coughs causing Patrick to shoo his hand away. 

"It's kinda cold in here you think? Maybe we should close the window." He commented while standing from the ground and walking over to the window. Gabe's lips pressed into a thin line There's no way he's cold if he's wearing a hoodie and its late March, the weather is in mid-sixties. Patrick unwrapped himself from his hold and went to break the knots in his back. He glances between Brendon and Patrick and suddenly an idea pops into his head. "You could sneak out," he beamed. The two boys turned to him with confused eyes and creased foreheads.

"Patrick you told me that Brendon snuck out the house a couple days ago and you covered for him, he could do the same!" he cheered. Patrick's hands flew towards his mouth and Brendon balled his fist.

"Shut up before my mom hears you!" Patrick sternly whispered. It was already hard enough to convince his mother to let Gabe come over all weekend so sneaking around is way too risky for his liking. If his mother had to been standing outside the door and heard him speak those words he for sure would be banned from the house and from him. "Believe me I would do anything to be able to stay the night with you but I just can't sneak out, especially when I'm already in trouble."

Gabe looks over to Brendon expecting him to chime in and tell Patrick that he would do it but he doesn't. In fact, he takes a seat at Patrick's desk and sat with a demeanor of smugness.

Swallowing his pride, Gabe begged Brendon just for this one thing. That he promises nothing will happen to Patrick and that he would take extremely good care of him.

"Brendon please just do this one thing for us. I promise I would ask you for nothing else, I swear," he begged. He clasped his hands together and put on his best puppy eyes and frowned a bit. Brendon looked at him and then at Patrick. He looked at Brendon with his lip between his teeth and soft eyes. Resetting it back to its original place, he mouth the word _please_ to him. His eyes locked with his and for a moment he thought he could feel his heartbeat from nine steps away. Sighing, he agreed to do it.

 _I'm only doing this for you_  
-

Once dinner was over, Patrick went upstairs to pack his bag and Brendon stayed behind to help clean up.

Patricia gave him a toothy smile and piled all the plates into her arms. Brendon took his place by the dish rack waiting to dry the items.

It's a routine the two established since the day he and Patrick decided to be friends again. She washes and he'll dry them with a dish towel and put them on the rack until the morning. During this time they would usually talk about any and everything that comes to mind. Yesterday the topic of the conversation was his plans for his upcoming birthday, the day before that it was their top three favorite conspiracy theories, and the day before that it was about which ice cream was more superior; chocolate or vanilla. Today the conversation was once again on him.

"So have you heard anything from your parents?" She asked passing him a cup to dry. He shakes his head sadly and neatly stacks the cup on its mouth. Every day he would go to his house to fetch the mail having high hopes of receiving another postcard from his parents but always returned back disappointed. He hasn't given up on contacting every hotel in New York yet but due to the lack of communication, he's pretty sure they've moved on to the next state.

Patricia cuts off the faucet sink and sticks her hands down into the bubbly water.

" Well until they come back you could move in with us. That's only if you want too of course." she proposed. Having another child in the house is very ideal for her but David, her husband, refuses to give her that child so having Brendon with her will make her dream somewhat come true. Although he's not a toddler, she can still nurture him and give him all the love his parents have been neglecting him of. Oh, how she could already see this year's Easter pictures. The boys all dressed in a nice suit holding their little baskets filled with plastic eggs warms her heart. She can finally have someone else to talk too when Patrick is busy and when David is ignoring her. Brendon could be her second chance of raising the perfect child. A child who she would love to end of the universe.

"I'll very much appreciate that," he smiled. The feeling of black in his veins are replaced with pink, blue, yellow, and red. The words that had left her mouth seemed unreal, imaginary, make believe, but she was serious. She wants him to be part of their family. A family that would never betray him. With excitement spread across her face, she jumped up and down with glee. Despite her hands being soaking wet, Patricia hugged Brendon with all the energy she could.

"I promise that I would make you feel loved and wanted. As long as you are under this roof you will be forever spoiled and more," he made out through her tears. He hugged her back also crying not being able to contain his emotions. In the back of his head, he took a mental note of this day. March 21 he became a Stump.

-

Patrick waiting until he heard his parents come upstairs and go to their room before approaching his own door. He instructed Brendon of all the things to look out for when he leaves the house. For instance, sometimes his mom likes to come into his room at night to check in on him or Elisa, his pup would occasionally scratch at his door wanting in.

He looks out the door over to his parent's room to see that their door is closed and the lights were off. Quietly with his bag in hand, he tiptoes to the guest room. There Brendon would go over the details with him again and guide him safely out of the house. _No turning back now_.

"Are you sure about this Pat?" Brendon asked bending down to reach under his bed for his shoes. It's barely nine-fifty so there's enough time to talk him out of it. To convince him to stay. To stay with him and gave him every reason as to why he should end things with Ryan. Let him change his mind, it's not too late to change it. "I don't want you doing something you might regret." He stands from his bed and stalks towards Patrick who remained quiet since coming into the room. He leaned against the wall, eyes fixated on the bright simmer of the orb in the sky. Trying his best to remain calm and keep a study heartbeat, he was distracting himself by thinking what color the stars are. Can they be multicolored like Joe's eyes? Could they be red like a fire truck or invisible like water leaving them to be infinite of anything? He always wanted to be a star. Not the kind to have his name on for people to walk over but the kind for people to look up and see. He wanted to be an exploding ball of gas shooting across the galaxy. And at the end of his journey, he'll find his destination in the cosmos and be placed right next to someone who he can explore the universe with forever. Patrick wants a star for his soulmate and tonight he's making the journey to get him.

"Patrick?" Brendon whispered. He stood on the opposite side of the window reaching his hand out to him. Patrick looked at him in the new lighting and was at a lost of words. The shadows on his face bought of the structure of his jawline, the curves on his lips, each strand of hair on his eyelid, and just how dripping wet his hair is. When did he take a shower? His eyes move down to his awaiting hand and admired how soft it looked. The smooth skin from his knuckles that lead up to his long masculine fingers that dip down to the wide gentle palm of his hand, it was his invitation to start moving. With a small tremor going through his body, they joined hands both feeling a jolt of sensations hitting every nerve and atom in them but not speaking on it. Wary of that some steps squeak louder than others, they pushed back against the walls and banister to avoid the issue when going down the stairs.

It would be easy to just walk out the front door but they don't want easy. They're aiming for something logical like the midway stair window. No doors are being opened so they chances of a slam might occur is none, but a window has more room for errors. It could refuse to open all the way, a loud shrill could sound out, it may get stuck open and more possibilities that one might think a door is safer but no. The window is at a perfect height to jump out of with no injuries and safe returning. Opening the casement, he dropped his bag out into the open before turning around to Brendon.

"Thanks for doing this for us" he whispered. He brought his arms up to wrap around him and laid his head on his chest. The beat of his heart filled his ears. Patrick felt him hugged back and rested his chin on his head. "Be careful and if he tries to make you do anything you don't want to, call me and I'll kick his ass." Smiling, Patrick pulled back with an amused look.

"Hypothetically this were to happen, I don't have a phone to call you." Brendon held up his finger and pulled out a small device from his pocket. Patrick grabbed the black piece of plastic from his hand twisting it at all different angles. The rhinestones on the back sparkling in the dark.

"I tested it out with your mom to see would the distance work. It's good up to six miles," he said pulling out his identical one with his initials written out in rhinestones. Patrick hugged him again and begun his climb out the window. Once safely in the grass, Brendon closes the casement and locked it.

"I'll watch you go over, careful crossing the street, over."

Patrick laughed out into the air. "I'm fifteen Brendon, not four, over." But just to please him he did look both ways before crossing the small road into Gabe's front yard.

"Night Patrick, over"

"Night Brendon.... over"

-

Gabe met him at his door. He said his parents left him the house for the night so they too could have some alone time. Taking Patrick's belongings he leads them upstairs to his room. Passing by each room they go by, Patrick with a curious eye looks into each one. They stop at the last door on the right and Gabe kisses his hand.

"I wanted tonight to be special for us," he explained. Still holding onto his hand, he opens the door to reveal a clean room decorated with sweet smelling candles and a vase of flowers in the far left corner by the bed. Propped against it was a wooden acoustic guitar.

Walking further into the room the smell of rosemary fills his nostrils instantly releasing him into relaxation. Hands are being placed on his shoulders applying slight pressure, massaging the tension away. " Tonight I'm going to make you forget about everything," Gabe says trailing kisses down his neck from behind his ear. Patrick's eyelashes flutter shut as he allows the sweet feeling of red course through him. Gabe slides off his jacket and reaches down to his sweatpants. "I don't want you getting too warm in these is it okay if I take them off?" He asked politely wanting to hear consent before doing something that may upset him. Patrick nods his head and lets Gabe strip him of his pants. Toeing off his shoes, the two stand in the middle of the dimly lit room with only their shirts and boxers on.

Kissing him, Gabe gently nudges him to move towards the bed to get more comfortable. "I'm going to sing you a song," he said grabbing the guitar from nearby. He tangled his legs in between Patrick's so their skin could be touching. Plucking the first string, a shiver vibrates down his spine.

" _The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_  
 _Stop me and steal my breath_  
 _Emeralds from mountains and thrust towards the sky_  
 _Never revealing their depth_ ," Gabe watched him closed his eyes and sway back and forth with a focused look on his face.

" _Tell me that we belong together_  
 _Dress it up with the trappings of love_  
 _I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_  
 _Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

 _I'll be your cryin' shoulder_  
 _I'll be love suicide_  
 _I'll be better when I'm older_  
 _I'll be the greatest fan of your life_ ," he still had his eyes closed but every few words Gabe sings his lips would twitch. Something is beginning to pool in his stomach.

" _And rain falls angry on the tin roof_  
 _As we lie awake in my bed_  
 _You're my survival, you're my living proof_  
 _My love is alive and not dead_

 _Tell me that we belong together_  
 _Dress it up with the trappings of love_  
 _I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_  
 _Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above,_ " is he crying? His hand reaches up to touch his cheek and his fingers are glistening. The feeling in his stomach is gradually making its way through every fiber inside of him setting off a train of emotions.

" _I'll be your cryin' shoulder_  
 _I'll be love suicide_  
 _I'll be better when I'm older_  
 _I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_And I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead_   
_Tuned in, turned on, remembered the thing you said_

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder_   
_I'll be love suicide_   
_I'll be better when I'm older_   
_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder_  
 _I'll be love suicide_  
 _I'll be better when I'm older_  
 _I'll be the greatest fan of your life_ " Gabe fingers stop their plucking and move to set the guitar on the ground. He leaned across the bed to kiss away Patrick's tears. Both his hands cradle his face and they sit crisscross staring at each other for what felt like an eternity.

"Do you mean it?" He whispers placing his hands on top of his. The warmth of Gabe's body against his cold flesh is starting to arouse him. Maybe it's from the over sensitivity from feeling so loved and wanted that he wants to feel something else, he needs to feel him.

Reading his mind, Gabe pulled him into his lap bringing his lips to his neck. " I mean every single word of it. You, Patrick Stump, are my soulmate and I'm ready to be with you for the rest of my life."

Gabe attack's his neck and shoulder with sentimental kisses causing Patrick to moan out loud. Before he could even process the words that were leaving his mouth, he tells Gabe that he loves him. Reattaching their lips back together, other parts of their bodies become excited also. Patrick rolls his hips onto Gabe but Gabe stops him.

" I don't want to do anything you might not be ready for," he holds onto him. His body is aching for him to continue but he was raised to be a gentleman. If Patrick wants to wait he can wait. He's in no rush to have sex with him because they have the rest of their life's together to do it.

" I want this," and with that, they resumed back to kissing and grinding on each other. Patrick danced his fingers along the back of Gabe under his shirt until he reached the end. Again their lips broke apart and they both took off their shirts. The cold draft in the room made its presence known by hardened their nipples. Switching places, Gabe is now on top of Patrick and silently asking for permission to take his boxers off. Nodding, he watches Gabe climb down his body and hooks both his index fingers on the band of his garment. He sucks in a breath when he is fully naked. Gabe stands to his feet taking him all in.

" wow, you're beautiful sweet cakes." He too joins Patrick in being naked and climbs back on top of him. "You're going to feel so good when I touch you."

His hands move in between them, wrapping his hands around him. Patrick moaned louder than before and even louder when they continued on throughout the night.

-

The sky is blue, trees are green and brown, and his favorite tea mug is yellow. Everything he touches feels different. _He_ feels different and Brendon definitely noticed that he was different but what wasn't different was his eyes. Everything was still in black and white when he woke up in Gabe's bed. He thought that if they were to sleep together since they are soulmates he could reenact when his grandmother first saw colors. But it didn't happen so the sky is still blue, trees are still green and brown, and his favorite mug is still yellow according to the list in his journal. He's trying so hard not to cry but he can't help it. A small sob escapes his mouth and the world around him comes crashing down.

He was supposed to wake up and everything was going to be different. He could tell his mother that he could see colors and that she could too if she leaves David. He was going to call Josh and tell him that it finally happened, that the world is ten times bigger when it's in color. He would describe everything to Frank and tell him to continue holding onto his hopes of seeing colors but he won't. It's all a myth. Everyone was right and he was wrong and it only costed him his virginity to realize it. Another round of sobs fills the space around him.

" _Arieuvoeisjndosk_?" He lifts his head from his hands at the muffled noise.

"Patrick?" The noise said. Standing from his bed, he goes inside his backpack to pull out the walkie talkie.

"Brendon?" He sniffles. Immediately there's a click on the radio.

"I'm coming in" before he could reply back to tell him no, Brendon walks into the room without knocking. He takes one look at his face and he's balling his fist. He turns to leave the room but Patrick stops him.

"He didn't do anything. I just... I just, can you hold me?" He broke down crying again. Brendon unclenches his hands and wrapped them around the boy. One hand on the small on his back and the on his head securing him against his body.

Patrick continues crying on his shoulder for he doesn't know how long before he runs empty.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Brendon asks twirling both his thumbs against him. Patrick nods his head and breaks the embrace between them to go sit on the bed. Brendon follows shortly after closing his bedroom door. Just how he always saw him and Gabe be, Patrick nestle himself right against Brendon to steal his warmth. And just like Gabe, he brought his arm around him to pull him close. "What's wrong?" He asked tenderly careful not to be so loud.

Patrick twisted his head so that his ear could be right over his heart.

" I had sex with Gabe last night and I thought he was my soulmate," he cried once again and immediately Brendon knew what was going on in his head.

"And you still see everything in black and white." Patrick nods his head and let his tears flow again and Brendon didn't stop him. He was the same way. It happened a little over three months ago when he and Ryan decided to do it. He woke up with the same expectations as Patrick but was disappointed when he looked around. He waited until he was alone to cry. To let out all his frustrations and anger at the world for being so stupid to believe that colors existed. That some magical person would come into his life and change everything, he's been there.

"I wanted it to happen so bad that I rushed it between us. I just wanted to be special" _and you are special Patrick. Every time I look at you my world gets a little brighter_. _The day gets a little easier. All those things that I said about you at school they're not true. You're no Blood Queen or Patrick Menstrual Stump, you're my everything and I'm going to find a way to prove it to you._

"You'll see colors one day, I promise" he whispered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can kinda see where some parts I were half asleep and others when I was more awake.


	6. Chapter 6

Brendon waited until Patrick fell asleep to leave his room. He gently slides out from beside him, careful not to wake him and placed his head on his pillows. Covering his body with a blanket, he exited out the room going downstairs. From the top of the steps he could see Patricia waving her arms in the air. When first seeing this action it struck to him as her being weird but as time went on he came to accept it. Having a weird mom is better than having no mom.  
  
Slipping out the front door, he crossed over the brushes into his property. He had a mental list of all the things he's bringing over to the Stump’s house. His clothes, books, maybe some room decorations, his toiletries, obviously his stuffed octopus, and Newton his turtle.  
  
He glides his right hand over the door frame until his fingers touch the small piece of metal. Grabbing it, he checks the mailbox for any mail and unlocks the door. Junk, junk, school, junk, purse catalog, and last but not least, more junk. He threw the mail on the hallway table along with the others and proceed further into the house. Everything looks so foreign he thought to himself. His eyes danced across the walls from each room he stood in.  
  
Rummaging through his father's office for boxes, he finds three. He turns to leave the room and jogs upstairs. His door was the only one open so he easily walked in with no hassle. Sitting the cardboard boxes on his bed, he turns his head to the right to look out the window. The glare from the sun shined bright against the glass making it hard to see, but Brendon could make out the outline of Patrick's bed. Judging by the socked feet, Patrick is still in his room sleeping soundly. Tearing his gaze away, he began cleaning out his closet and drawers for everything he owns. He doesn't know how long he'll be staying with the Stumps but it's best to have everything rather than coming over every few days for new clothing.  
  
Once they were neatly folded in a box, he started the same process with his shoes. Collecting three pairs from his closet and two from under his bed, he put them in a separate box and placed them off to the side. The rest of his things can go into spare bags.  
  
His next task was to undo the posters hanging on the wall. From artist ranging from Queen to Blink -182, his room was covered from top to bottom in the laminated paper. His most prized poster was his signed rare limited edition of Frank Sinatra from 1965 of him standing in Carnegie Hall. It's so precious to him that he begged his parents to have it framed to avoid puncturing it with tacts. ****  
** **

Carefully, he unhinged the portrait from the hook in the wall and laid it on his bed. If anything was to happen to this photo, he would literally die. Stepping back, he turned to admire the almost bare room. This was where he grew up but not once did this room feel like home to him. The guest room in the Stump house felt more like home in the past nine days he's been there compared to the near sixteen years he lived in this very spot. Letting out a sigh, he opened his bottom left drawer and grabbed his beloved stuffed octopus, Squiddly Diddly. He still remembers the day when Patrick won it at the local carnival. Their parents had given them each fifty tickets and trusted them to roam around by themselves. Majority of their time was spent in the mirror maze and in the haunted house but the remaining tickets they did have left over went towards the gaming booths. Brendon played the ring toss and Patrick played darts. They both were determined to win something even if it was just a button. They wanted a souvenir to always remember that day. So, they played until they could no more and it was Patrick who left victorious. He popped more than five balloons in a row and won the octopus. He wanted to share his toy with Brendon so it could be their baby and it was. Every other week Squiddly Diddly would stay with him and then with Patrick, but somewhere in between that time he never left Brendon's house again.  
  
Balancing everything in his arms and back, he locks back up his house and crosses over the bushes into his new home. Walking in the door, Patricia had swapped her dancing to knitting on the sofa talking to the succulents on the table. _Well, that's new_ . With a little struggle of trying not to drop all the boxes, he managed to get up the stairs with everything still in his hands. Walking by Patrick's room, he stops to check in on him. He's still asleep now slightly snoring and joined by Elisa, who is curled against his legs. Softly closing the door he continued on through the house. Approaching his own, he dropped everything down onto his bed and cracked his knuckles. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone. Opening his Spotify account, he tapped on his most recent playlist and started playing music. ****  
** **

While putting his items away, Brendon thinks of all the ways he could cheer up Patrick. His options are a night out under the stars, horribly cooking a meal together, karaoke, trivia night with his friend (even though he himself would not be there), or painting each other, but on second thought he’ll rather leave that activity for a not so friendly date. Hanging up the posters on the wall, he thinks of other ways to make Patrick smile once again. ****  
** **

- ****  
** **

Everything was still in black and white when Patrick woke up. The breeze from the opened window causes him to shiver. He gets up from his bed and moves to close it. Just out of curiosity, he leans forward out the seal to see if Gabe was home, he was. Bringing his body back inside, he turns the latch on the handle locking it from the inside. ****  
** **

He looks over to his desk to see that it’s two in the afternoon. With not much excitement, he marches downstairs to search for his lunch. Opening the refrigerator door, he takes out all the contents to make him a cookie butter and jelly sandwich. Usually, he would use regular peanut butter but given the mood and the situation that had occurred, he needs the little added sweetness. Going over to the cupboard, he opens the utensils drawer and went to grab a knife but instead got a spoon. He rather just eat the jar of cookie butter. ****  
** **

Putting everything back in their place, Patrick takes the container with him upstairs to go to the guest room. Knocking on the door he hears shuffling moving around inside. Not waiting for permission to enter, he twists the doorknob and was met with a fully decorated room. ****  
** **

“What are you doing?” He asked. All the things he remembered from Brendon’s bedroom had magically appeared in his house. His posters, his clothes, shoes, textbooks, but then suddenly his breath is caught in his throat. He thought he had lost the toy years ago. Walking around Brendon who was oblivious to the fact he was even in the room, he went over to the desk where his beloved Squiddly Diddly was. It was the length of his palm to the top of his middle finger. Round like a ball and had eight long J’s connecting from its body. Unlike any other plush he has, Squiddly Diddly was dressed in a miniature top hat and monocle. Brendon had it all these years and kept it as clean just like he remembers it being. ****  
** **

“Jesus Christ, Patrick. When did you get in here?” He asked pulling his earbuds out and raising a hand to his chest to even his breathing. He looked at the item in his hands and smiled. ****  
** **

“I uh, I think it’s your turn to keep him for a week,” he joked. He watched as Patrick continued rotating the toy in his hands struggling to fight the smile off his face. ****  
** **

“Yea, I think it might be. Why is your bedroom in our guest room?” He asked sitting down the plush toy and returned back to eating his butter. Brendon took the jar from his hands and the spoon out his mouth and gave him a disapproving look. “This is going to spoil your lunch.” ****  
** **

“This _is_ my lunch” ****  
** **

Slapping his arm, Patrick tries to reach out for his sweetness only for Brendon to raise his arm above his head. “Gimme,” being so desperate to get his cookie butter back he begun jumping an attempt to reach it. ****  
** **

“How about you change out those clothes and I take you out for a proper lunch? You can pick anywhere to choose from, my treat.” ****  
** **

Lowering his arms, he gave him the jar and watched his facial expression. He was holding his breath hoping that he would accept his offer. It’s like killing two birds with one stone. He can cheer Patrick up and take him out on a platonic date. ****  
** **

Planting his feet on the ground, Patrick welcomes back his cookie butter and gives what Brendon proposed a think over. _It would be nice to get out of this house and breathe some fresh air, but what if someone sees them together_ ? ****  
** **

Imagining all the places that his friends could possibly be at this moment, he tries to think of one area of town none of them know about. They all live nearby each other, but Patrick, unlike the others, don’t like to go out and explore as much. That and because his father won’t let him. ****  
** **

“We can just forget it. Sorry, I asked such a stupid question,” Brendon rambled when seeing the contorted expression on the youngest boy face. He went to turn his back on him but stopped when Patrick did his cute little nervous tick, bite his lower lip. It was like a moth drawn to a flame. His eyes were magnetically pulled to the small action taking place. He was in a trance and the tingling sensation began to rumble inside of him. He wanted to tell him to stop so bad, that he’ll bite his lips for him but Brendon had self-control. He knew he needed to play his cards right so that eventful day would come. The day he could connect the two puzzle pieces of their lips and sing in harmony, it would come. He just has to be patient. ****  
** **

Staring at him suck his lip into his mouth, Brendon didn’t say a word. He silently stood in his place and waited for Patrick’s answer. ****  
** **

“Do you have a mile limit?”

**-**

The warm Sunday breeze fan over both their faces as Brendon sped down the highway going seventy-five miles per hour. They both wear matching black sunglasses to avoid the rays of the sun. Brendon had his own pair while Patrick had no choice but to wear Ryan’s over the top of his prescription glasses. ****  
** **

He had changed out of his striped pajamas into a simple medium light grey button down shirt, black skinny jeans, and his favorite fedora. When walking out his room and back into the newly transformed guest room, Brendon looked him up and down making him feel self-conscious under the intense gaze. Quickly, Brendon reassured him that he looked fine, more than fine actually. Patrick couldn’t deny the blush that heated his face or the static that went through his fingers. ****  
** **

When telling Brendon the place he had in mind he simply just grabbed his car keys and said let’s go. His father tried to make them stay at the house but his mother, God bless her, told them to leave and even gave them a few extra dollars to spend. ****  
** **

Patrick didn’t want to risk being caught with Brendon so he suggested a place outside the city. He’s only been there once with Mikey when his brother Gerard went on a mystery date down the street. He enjoyed his time there and the food was amazing. It was called the Pie Chart. The only place he knew of that was a pizza bar. Thousands of combinations to make all within a reasonable price. The digital GPS told Brendon to make the next right exit. He turns on his signal light and looked over his shoulder before he safely switched lanes. The tiny vein in his neck stood out in the direct sunlight making him look masculine than usual. Patrick doesn’t know why he was staring at him but every so often he would have to stop himself and Brendon would have to act like he hasn’t noticed. From his side peripheral vision, he watches Patrick look at him with curious eyes. Internally he was leaping for joy and externally he displayed it. ****  
** **

Pulling into the parking lot, Brendon managed to find a spot near the entrance. Just out of habit, before Patrick could unbuckle his seatbelt, Brendon already had his door open for him. Not realizing what he’s doing, he puts a protective arm around him and walks them both to the building. Once again Brendon holds open the glass door for him and let him walk in first. The lady behind the desk smiled at them and waved them over to be seated. Without asking them for their preferences, she seats them at a round booth, gives them a checklist, and take their drink order. Wanting to be back in his embrace, Patrick scooted around the booth to rub his shoulder against Brendon’s. ****  
** **

“I never been here before, so you’re in charge,” Brendon laughed while looking at his checklist. The piece of paper was broken down into three columns; crust, sauce, and toppings. Moving the list to be in between them, Patrick explains everything to him and how when finished, everything they checked off would be made into the pizza of their dreams. “I think we should make the biggest, most bizarre pizza this place has ever seen,” Patrick smiled. Agreeing they start to discuss what kind of pizza crust they want. ****  
** **

“ Should it be hand tossed or deep dish?” ****  
** **

“ Deep dish, preferably Chicago deep dish. Can fit more ingredients.” ****  
** **

Checking it off the list, they move onto the next unit. ****  
** **

“I didn’t know there were this many options for pizza sauces. Is regular tomato not enough?” ****  
** **

The options were pesto, tomato sauce, BBQ sauce, hummus, ranch, pepper jelly, chimichurri and twenty- three more crazy choices to choose from. Giving each other a defeated look, an idea pops into Brendon’s head. Counting the number of options, he exits the table and walks over to the counter and have a brief conversation with the waitress that seated them. ****  
** **

“Check off box fourteen.” Following directions, Patrick counts down the list and check the item off; ricotta cheese. Now the fun part began for the two. Not even bothering to read the options, they blindly checked off every second box on the list of forty items. Giggling like the crazy teenage boys they are, Brendon flagged down the waitress and handed her the list. She gave them a flash of her white teeth and disappeared into the back. ****  
** **

Putting his arm around Patrick’s seat, Brendon looked around at the interior of the place. It was completely made up of bricks, the floor was wood, and on the far end of the room was a photo wall. He never been to a place like this or never heard of one like it. ****  
** **

“How did you know about this place?” ****  
** **

Sipping his sweet tea he answered him, “ I came here several weeks ago with Mikey when his brother went on some date. He heard about it from Pete who heard about it from an ad in the newspaper.” ****  
** **

Nodding, he looks at Patrick and smiles to himself. Earlier that morning he snuck back into the house crying about not being able to see colors and now he’s out laughing as if nothing ever happened. ****  
** **

“Not to damper the mood or anything but have you heard anything from Gabe? Are you feeling better? Sore?” Patrick decreased his smile and his blood ran cold. He’s been doing good by not thinking about last night but he can’t hide from the fact that he did fall asleep on him crying his feelings out. ****  
** **

“I haven’t checked and don’t think I’m ready to yet. We were both just desperate to rush into something that wasn’t meant to be. I’m much better from this morning, hurts when I sit down a little but the pain is a good reminder,” he said. Feeling the combination of red and black squeezing his throat, he knocks his feet against Brendon starting a game of footsies under the table. ****  
** **

Noticing the change in atmosphere, Brendon changed the topic. “Do you miss them?” he asked aware of the face he made when mentioning Mikey. It’s close to the end of their two week suspension and the only human contact Patrick had been him, Gabe, and his parents. He hasn’t seen any of his friends in so long he wonders if he still thinks about them. ****  
** **

Patrick gives him a confused look, and Brendon elaborated on what he meant. ****  
** **

“Ohh, of course I miss them! That’s a stupid question,” he gave him an idiotic look and rattled his lips. This is the longest he’s ever been away from his gang and he can’t wait to go back on Wednesday to see them all and hear how they spent their time away from each other. Of course he’s not going to tell them about Gabe but that his break was pretty eventful. “Do you miss Spencer and Ryan?” ****  
** **

Brendon twisted in the booth to look him in the eyes. ****  
** **

“Surprisingly no. I thought I would but I started hanging out with someone much better than them.” Patrick bowed his head and kicked his feet a little harder against his. ****  
** **

They sat there for another five minutes before the pizza finally came out. The same waitress from before placed the tray on the table along with only one plate. ****  
** **

“I figured since you two were so close to each other you wouldn’t mind sharing a plate. I always see young couples like you two coming in and doing it.” Packing away her items she leaves them with no chance to defend themselves. ****  
** **

Brendon wanted to correct the lady despite him wanting her statement to be true. Heat rosed to his ears and he blushed in embarrassment. Patrick scooted away from Brendon as the two colors finally gained control of him. His heart went erratic, pain shot from behind his eyes, and his muscles tensed. Suddenly every reminder of Gabe went through his thoughts and he was breaking down once again. Everything was still in black and white and he felt dumb for believing that anything else even exists. Their waitress couldn’t be older than sixty and she was still holding onto the myth of colors. There’s no such thing as red, or blue, or green, or rainbows. Just the scale of various greys. ****  
** **

Taking the biggest risk he could, Brendon took Patrick’s hand interlocking their fingers and pulls him into his body. He whispers in his ear that everything is going to be okay and that he can cry if he wants. Rubbing his back, they sit in the booth for a little longer not eating the pizza. ****  
** **

“Just let it all out, ssh. It’s going to hurt for a little bit I know. Ssh we all been there before.” ****  
** **

Sniffing his nose, Patrick looked up at him from underneath his lashes. “What you mean that you know?” ****  
** **

Letting out a deep breath, Brendon tells him that he knew exactly how he felt. That he thought Ryan was his soulmate after knowing each other for five years. He did the same thing as Patrick. Fell in love too fast, thought he was ready for commitment, slept with him, and woke up with resentment. For having his time wasted in more than one way. With Ryan and the nonsense of colors. He spent days locked away in his room because he had no one to talk to, to express his anger at. ****  
** **

“If you know Ryan’s not your soulmate why are you still with him?” ****  
** **

“Because sometimes it better to play pretend than face reality.” ****  
** **

Taking what he said into consideration, Patrick leaned away from his chest and wiped his face clean. Straightening his glasses and fedora, he takes a slice of pizza from the tray and put it on the plate between them. ****  
** **

“I have never seen a pizza with potatoes and pineapples before,” he laughed quietly. Stabbing a small amount on his fork he tastes the weird combination and almost gags immediately. ****  
** **

“It's delicious.”

Finishing the last slice of pizza, they turn to exit out the booth. Brendon holds his hand out for Patrick to grab onto, which he accepts, and they both walk towards the counter ready to pay for their meal. Gathering the dollars bill between them, Patrick taps the bell to get the waitress attention. ****  
** **

“Yes?” She asked giving them the friendly smile they both found highly contagious. ****  
** **

“We um, didn’t want you to walk back to our table to hand us the bill so we came here to pay,” Brendon gestured holding the crisp twenty dollar bill in his hand. The waitress laughed and shook her head. ****  
** **

“There’s no need, it’s on the house. Whenever young soulmates come in it adds a little joy to evening.” ****  
** **

Blushing, they both tell her thank you and head out the door. Repeating the actions from earlier, Brendon held the door open for Patrick when leaving the building and when entering his car. ****  
** **

Starting the engine to the car it rumbles to life. The radio plays the soft melody of an unknown musician through the speakers while they sat in silence. Patrick thought about what the lady had said and never once have he look at Brendon in such a way. They just rekindled their friendship so the possibilities of them ever dating is slim to none. But he wouldn’t mind being with someone like Brendon; fun, outgoing, caring, trusting, thoughtful and so many other wonderful traits, but he can’t imagine being with the boy himself. It would just be weird. ****  
** **

The sound of tapping on the steering wheel breaks his train of thoughts causing him to look at the source. Brendon looks at him with amusement. ****  
** **

“I’ve been calling your name for the past few minutes.” ****  
** **

“Sorry, was just thinking.” ****  
** **

“Well is there anything else you want to do before going back home? We could go to the park, movies, aquari-” ****  
** **

“Can we go to an art museum?” ****  
** **

Not saying anything, Brendon types in words in his GPS and soon they are both pulling out the parking lot and speeding down the same highway as before. ****  
** **

The local art exhibit was showing a collection of Gustav Klimt, a painter whom he and Ms. Day are both fond of. Together they imagine the colors he must have used or if he could even see colors himself. All of his artwork were extraordinary. From the depths of greys and the attention brought on by the brightness of white to being complemented with the dark tones of black, it all soothes Patrick and for once he’s okay with seeing things the way he does. ****  
** **

Like a shark attracted to blood, he is magnetically pulled towards the famous painting, _The Kiss_ . It was the patterns that amazed him. Each shape was organic, perfectly spaced out, shaded, and the couple in the piece looked content, happy. He sat at the bench in front of it and stared at the large artwork before him. Not a thing in mind, all the sorrows he felt had vanished, the combination of black and red had disappeared, he felt refreshed, stabilized. ****  
** **

Brendon admired from afar. He stood on the opposite wall taking in the details to save for his rainy days. A masterpiece to him watching another masterpiece. Mentally he takes a picture of this moment, afraid that if he takes his phone out the mood would be ruined. Thinking back to his ongoing art project for class, he felt inspired to start something new. Something perhaps a little more private.

It was around ten at night when they arrived home. After the art museum, they went to walk around the river and enjoy the fresh air. Sneaking upstairs, they quietly laugh at the day they had and said a small goodnight to each other. Going into their own separate rooms, Patrick closes the door behind him happy with the way his day turned out. Grinning, he walks over to his closest and begins to undress. He never thought that he could have so much fun with the person who caused him so many tears. ****  
** **

Unbuttoning his shirt and taking off his pants, he puts on an oversized t-shirt with shorts underneath. Climbing into bed, he ignores the notification light on his laptop and close his eyes. Immediately he is flooded with energy and instead of being tired, he’s more awake. Reopening his lids, he stares up at the ceiling letting his mind wander off to Brendon silently asking is he awake just like him or asleep. Having nothing better to do, he strips the bed of its cover and leaves his room to walk the small distance down to his friend. Standing outside the door he debates rather he should turn around or not. Putting his hand on the doorknob, he twists it clockwise and slips in through the small crack. The hinges in the doorframe make a tiny squeak causing the figure in the bed to rise. ****  
** **

“Patrick?” The lamp on the bedside table turns on and light floods the room. His appearance looks as if he had been sleeping and Patrick had woken him. ****  
** **

“Sorry, I thought you was still away,” clenching the cover around him tighter, he rotates to leave the room. ****  
** **

“No, stay. I was just laying down doing nothing.” Taking the invitation, Patrick crosses the room and join him in the bed only being separated by his layer of covering. Brendon shuffles around until he finds a comfortable position on his right shoulder facing Patrick. This is the closest he’s ever been to his face. He could see every tiny detail. From each individual eyelash to the smooth curve of his plump lips. He traces the outline of them with his eyes and if he tries hard enough he could almost feel the ghost of them on his. ****  
** **

“Brendon?” ****  
** **

“Yea?” ****  
** **

“Thank you” ****  
** **

“For what?” ****  
** **

“ For being my friend,” there was silence after that. Brendon didn’t know how to respond because he didn’t know should he respond. He basically just got friend zoned. Rolling onto his back, he ignores the feeling of blue surrounding his heart.

_I’m only just a friend, nothing more._

_-_

The time to go back to school came faster than they both liked. At home, they agreed to keep their friendship status on the low to avoid the numerous questions and the crazy looks. They also decided that they should keep the same routine with Patrick walking and Brendon driving. That everything should go back to before, even the bullying. ****  
** **

“Are you sure? I can tell Ryan and Spencer to stop it, the whole sophomore class too.” ****  
** **

“Certain. Everything goes back as if we weren’t suspended. No need to change anything.” ****  
** **

So that’s what they did. Brendon drove to school and watched from a distance as Patrick walked. The only mishaps that happened so far was that during the same time as they were exiting out the front door, so was Gabe. He waved at the two and got inside his car. Patrick closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _Today is going to be a good day._

Going to his first hour class, he is reminded that he is now alone for his first two periods. He had forgotten that Frank had moved schools and won’t be back until the new year. He was the only person in his gym and world history class whom he shared a conversation with and actually liked. Majority of gym is filled with kids who tease and sometimes physically abuse him while not so much in history. ****  
** **

At his locker, he’s greeted by all his friends. Walking up to them, they all wrap themselves in a giant group hug, something they never did before. ****  
** **

“Ughh I missed you guys. Never leave me alone ever again, I’m tired of hearing these two love birds constantly complimenting each other,” Hayley joyfully announces. Pete, Joe, and Patrick all pulled back with confused faces. Unexpectedly, Tyler and Josh rise their linking hands in the air and smiled. ****  
** **

“WE’RE DATING” ****  
** **

Stunned, they all congratulate them happy that their friends are finally together. No more listening to Josh drool over Tyler, but now they do have to watch them perform PDA. Clapping him on the back, Pete comes to lean on Patrick. “I missed my best friend. I’m never leaving your side ever again.” Laughing, Patrick agrees with him. It has been long since they been together.

The time for his sixth hour came and this is another class Patrick dreaded, psychology. The teacher constantly tries to debunk the myth of colors, which he is slowly starting to believe, and he shares the class with no other Ryan Ross. Luckily for him, Tyler also has this class. Just like before the suspension, he walks into the classroom to take his assigned seat. Just two more hours until he can go home. Reading the instructions on the board, he opens his textbook to read over the chapter of early childhood psychosocial development. ****  
** **

“Well isn’t it my dearest friend, Patrick.” ****  
** **

Not bothering to look up he already knew who it was. Sitting in the empty seat next to him, he jagged Patrick in his right side causing him to wince in pain. ****  
** **

“I’ve been thinking of all the ways I could get even with you. I thought of beating you to a pulp but that’s too easy also messy. I thought about branding you but the smell of burning flesh would make me sick. I even thought about coming to your house so your parents could see just how pathetic their son is but then I realized something. Wanna know what I realized?” ****  
** **

Where is Tyler? Why doesn’t the teacher see he’s in pain, in danger! Daring to take a look at him, Ryan smiled and jagged him again but this time in the thigh with a pen. He could feel the blood seeping through his jeans. _Choose the wrong day to wear light grey colored jeans_ . ****  
** **

“ That my cousin Gabe lived right across the street and boy are we really close. Close enough for me to be willing to bet a million dollars that you two got even closer. Done things to be more specific.” ****  
** **

He was speechless. Everything that he ever told or did with Gabe coursed through his mind. Gabe told him everything. Told him every secret he shared, every detail they did together, him believing in colors, and worse, losing his virginity. Suddenly the pain didn’t bother him. His whole body went numb. ****  
** **

“ I really didn’t plan on him falling in _love_ with you but I know everything. Enough details like the small birthmark on your back or the fact you went down on him with no hesitation, he told me. Well, not willingly at least. But just wait until the whole school finds out about how sweet innocent little Patrick is just the opposite.” ****  
** **

“What do you want?” ****  
** **

“I want you to stay away from Brendon. I know he’s living with you now because I went to his house and everything is gone, including his turtle. I don’t trust you or him being around each other, but I also want you to convince him to give me a promise ring.” ****  
** **

Brendon showed up to class five minutes early. He only saw Patrick during lunch and that was it. Sitting so far away from him felt so strange and weird. Not being able to look into his sparkling grey eyes and hear his laugh has to be torture. They have only been separated for nearly seven hours and he missed being next to him.

Ms.Day had her back towards the door so she didn’t see when he slipped into the classroom. He was eager to continue working on his art piece. All last night he stayed up to shade it. He added more items in the background like Squiddly Diddly and the logo of the pizza bar. So far the whole image was of Patrick playing the piano wearing his signature fedora, wearing a shirt with David Bowie’s face on the back, and there’s a spotlight shining down on him. Surrounding him was boxes of Crayola, mirrors, Elisa, and his mother. The perception of how he sees him was finally starting to transition on paper. ****  
** **

“Afterno- Patrick your leg!” ****  
** **

When hearing his name and the alertness in Ms.Day voice, Brendon jumped out his chair. Patrick limped into the classroom with his right leg covered in small dots of blood that was pooling down. Brendon practically ran to be by his side and help. Ms. Day gave him a box of tissues to which he used to clean his leg. He let out a whimper when Brendon applied too much pressure. ****  
** **

“Patrick, what happened? You need to go to the nurse. This could get infected,” she warned. Pressing the big dark grey button on the wall, the loud intercom buzzed on. “What you need now Jessica?” ****  
** **

“I need a wheelchair and the nurse, pronto.” ****  
** **

Clicking off, she tells Brendon to help her move him into the teacher lounge and away from the incoming students. Pulling an arm around his shoulder, they both lift Patrick out his chair and carry him to the other room. Gently, he is placed on the couch. Ms.Day leaves out the room to wait for the nurse. As soon as she left, Brendon turned to hug him. ****  
** **

“Who did this? Whoever it was I’ll kick their ass.” Pushing him off, Patrick twisted away from him. Mumbling a few words making Brendon clenched his jaw. ****  
** **

“Ryan did it didn’t he? This wouldn’t have happened if you would have just let me tell everyone not to bother you.” ****  
** **

“I really don’t want to hear ‘I told you so’ right now. Can you just leave? I want to be alone right now.” Not wanting to he obeys his wishes. Brendon leaves the room but lingers out by the door. It’s one thing to verbally abuse a person but to actually draw blood is another. Not once has he, Ryan, or Spencer ever caused anyone to bleed, accident or not. Anger fills his senses and before he could process what he is doing, he’s exiting out the door to Ryan’s classroom.

_No one messes with his soulmate, not even his boyfriend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im actually thinking about drawing out Brendon and Patrick's art projects so there could be a visual.


End file.
